


Summon Satan with a Taste of Raw Rats

by Rosales2k



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Horror, Multi, Satanist Au, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Naive children with their innocent love for those who conceived them. In fact, such creatures are rarely seen, but Sullivan's father chose her. Speaking of his father, Gregor was not at home, which means Butcher was left alone with his beloved mom. Regular beatings will not overshadow the day, because it was mundane as much as brushing your teeth in the morning.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sixth birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This Russian fanfic is Originally by Draster so this story is NOT mine just only Translated so other hopefully will enjoy.
> 
> Ps there names are different here.

Morning met Sullivan Butcher with the usual gloominess of this doomed town, in which he had been decaying for exactly six years, not hoping for a miracle. The boy was awakened by the clutter and screams of his mother. She remembered that her son’s birthday was better than the rest, after all, there was an occasion once again to get drunk to unconsciousness. But from the gloomy thoughts distracted Tiana, taking him by the ear, and hissing menacingly.  
“You should have stood an hour ago to help me.” What now? God, why am I doing this ?! Pull the eggs from the pantry, since you don’t have yours, ”she neighed at her own dumb joke.

But the woman hunched over sharply and rubbed her whiskey, and then, slapping the back of the head on the guy, walked into the kitchen. I had to dress quickly, somehow getting out of my pajamas with the beloved rainbow unicorns - a gift from Gregor. All the good and essential things that Sullivan could have were always connected with his father. The only joy in a miserable existence. His mother fed him, but that was enough for him for immense love.  
I had to break away from painful thoughts, recalling the instructions of my mother. Weaving into the pantry, he tried not to creak the floor, hoping that his mother had forgotten about him. But no, another reprimand was successfully received upon arrival in the kitchen, as well as a new bruise on his shoulder. To anger once again the one who is on the platoon, consider it equal to suicide, which the kid perfectly understood. He considered his mother a good man, not at all evil. 

Naive children with their innocent love for those who conceived them. In fact, such creatures are rarely seen, but Sullivan's father chose her. Speaking of his father, Gregor was not at home, which means Butcher was left alone with his beloved mom. Regular beatings will not overshadow the day, because it was mundane as much as brushing your teeth in the morning.

Standing in the hall, the kid could not take his eyes off the half-empty bottle of cheap and shitty swill that his mother cried out. The clear liquid in it scared. Frightened by an old phobia caused by repeated heating in the bathroom while bathing from her beloved mom. Oh yes, he perfectly remembered those feelings when you can’t breathe in, and children's hands glide helplessly along the sides. And when the air enters the lungs sharply, you cough for a long time with the water under Tiana’s laugh.  
Memories made me shudder. Butcher's hand reached for the bottle, slowly pushing it to the edge until there was a ringing that mom could not miss.  
\- Fucking child, can’t you let me live normally ?! - Anger filled the woman, allowing him to overwhelm all her feelings and emotions with anger at her own son for some trifle. She could no longer endure. God is her judge, he will understand everything. The world must be fair to everything, even geeks like Sullivan. Going up to him, she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, letting it crack. Eyes frantically ran around the room. To hit that bastard a couple of times with his forehead about a corner? Too easy.

Glance caught the bright fireplace, and the action was not long in coming. With obscenities and reproaches, she dragged him to the wall, simultaneously not forgetting to hit the body, so that the red-haired man would provide as little resistance as possible.  
“You will remember this lesson for a long time, heh,” the veil of gloating did not allow one to think more soberly. Feelings of dominance over a never-beloved child only fueled this animal impulse.  
One easy movement, and Sullivan's head in the fireplace. The hair caught fire first, from which the whole head instantly flared up. Tiana let go of the boy, listening with pleasure to the screams growing from him. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth. Funny, always drowned in water, but will destroy it by fire! Well, damn it, it was wonderful to watch him toss and turn on the floor and wave his hands frantically in an attempt to put out his face. A face that no one will ever call. The skin peeled off in some places to the bone, and somewhere covered with blisters. One eye just leaked from the temperature and caustic smoke. That is a sight to which you can masturbate.  
-Happy birthday bastard .-

Ambulance called the neighbors who lived below. When they found out what happened, they only nodded their heads. “Is Sullivan really stupid enough to climb into the fireplace for food?” I always knew that something was wrong with his head. Poor Ti, couldn’t even call an ambulance because of the shock! ” Gregor was just silent, trying not to worry about his son. He will live, but who needs such a life?  
That day, Sullivan Butcher found three gifts for life. Brains damaged by fire. A new face in the form of a mask, which was soon broken by the mother in the next attack, and a friend. His main and understanding Fluffy.


	2. The monster that lives in the basement.

People who have never hurt before are unlikely to know about one subtlety - the suddenness and presence of a knife do not always guarantee absolute success. Edged weapons have a “delayed effect”, which does not prevent the victim from resisting the first couple of minutes. Enough stupor enough. Of course, the ability to tolerate pain is affected by anatomical data and the psychological component. In general, the question of the possibility of a mortally wounded person to take action is the subject of a long study and debate of forensic doctors around the world.

None of them wanted to recall the events of that ill-fated day, which in fact was a kind of atonement. The brand new gypsum mask already had cracks. Only a month passed, and life seemed to collapse. Collapsed and could not be reborn from the fire by the miraculous phoenix. Relocation was the best way to forgive the sins of our deeds. Tiana's body will still be dreamed of by father and son in nightmares. Multiple strikes throughout the body, or rather, exactly twelve. On the one hand, the mother was sorry, but on the other, the guy managed to understand all her rot inside.  
At the door of these, at first glance, abandoned apartments, there are empty wooden boxes everywhere, broken into chips, clearly left here because of the banal laziness to bring to the trash, and just before the threshold a small vile swamp formed after long torrential rains that did not become a crown pictures.  
Such a swamp of abomination is somewhere inside Sullivan, who was now picking up dirt with a sock of red sneakers. Behind his back was a backpack stuffed with personal belongings, and with his hand he clutched his toy. The new residence did not cause rejection. Can there be anything worse than the former adder?  
“Reception, Sullivan,” came a hissing, smoky voice somewhere above his ear, abruptly cutting off a rather pleasant pang of thought that Butcher Jr. loved so much. Father was waiting for the kid who was stuck at the entrance. Not that he was needed, but the passage overshadowed himself.  
The click of an unlucky door lock, and the rich yellow light of the corridor began to pour into the apartment. Four hundred and two met their new apartment with the dampness and cold of an uninhabited room. Gregor immediately kicked the kid out of the house, not wanting to see. Of course, privacy with a bottle is more important! Father changed a lot after that. The tender and reverent love for the son vanished, giving way to hatred and contempt. Only a sense of duty still allowed him to leave his son next to him. Sorry. Miserable. An adult man who is killed and cannot forget the scammer. Did anyone feel worse from her death? Sullivan is definitely not. Yes, he was crazy about mom, was. Until this crazy bitch lowered his head into the burning fireplace. Chuckling at his thoughts, he grabbed some notepad, deciding to leave his beloved birthday gift toy at home - it is safer for Fluffy. A small habit of sketching thoughts that could overwhelm at any moment. Most often, these were pages with a smeared black pen, the lines of which tangled into an incomprehensible intricate tangle.  
Forensic investigators, who have good experience and practice, sometimes at first glance can determine something. If there were too many strikes, the attacker was obviously unprepared physically and mentally.  
Almost all the apartments were either empty, or with taciturn and gloomy residents, which was not surprising for this place. Attention was drawn to the guy at the entrance, who looked around the district with the most disinterested look, waiting for someone. The view was nondescript: a peer in completely black clothes. When Sullivan walked past him, Jackson mated to the boy. The red-haired did not know what prompted such a reaction. He closed his eyes in fear.  
He can only feel himself a “worthy member of society” - in one or another refraction, more often in his pathological one - by humiliating someone personally.

The red eye is open, randomly running. Hands feel the wall in search of the slightest salvation, for which there is no hope. Larry stroked the plaster prosthesis with a pleased grin, and then sharply hit right on the right cheek. The knuckles ached, giving a pleasant pain, recalling who is the "alpha". Sullivan was much more painful, oh yes, he was sure of that.  
“People like you disgrace our ideal society by defiling everyone around with their mere existence,” the look of cream-brown eyes looked around at Butcher, who had plopped down on his ass, and stopped at the notebook he had dropped.  
Cover with pink unicorns caused poisonous laughs. The content, however, made frankly laugh in the voice. With a soft crack, the pages came off, leaving their place and falling on the Satanist, whom the fucking badass crushed with his foot to the floor. Is this the beginning of the end? Or was his whole life always filled with this shit? Rather, the second option. Tears came to his eyes from resentment and self-pity. Worthless.

Sullivan was returning to his apartment with a slight limp and hunched over. The notebook was in the trash, symbolizing shattered dreams and hopes.  
\- Punish me, father, I'm too terrible.  
The scum of society is the bottom. Those who violate the laws. The scum of society is primarily a problem of society itself.


	3. Taste delicacies on the throne

In the morning, Gregor began the routine work, which was necessary - it was necessary to earn. Sullivan went downstairs to the second floor. He did not go to school because of his father, so he had to spend his days as hell - either sitting in his beloved basement on the throne, into which it was rather dangerous to go, or walking on the street. Larry still found him, and, grabbing his tails, dragged him in 202. His not very pleasant friend lived there - Todd, to whom Ashley Lidell often hung around. "They did the algebra." It's funny, given that both strong “Fs” did not leave a single sheet of dough.

Grabbing the red-haired woman by the back of her head, the bastard Larry deliberately did not allow him to turn away from Ashley - the sweet girl who was messing with Louis and Todd, well, yes, or rather her throat (and not only) was rooting with their dicks. She ran after them like a dog, for she simply loved tall guys and hot sex with them. Everyone in this company prosebut about Butcher's love for their libertine, and, of course, did not miss the opportunity to brutally fuck him for it. The gypsum mask was thrown to the side somewhere - everyone knew how inconvenient it was for the “disabled person”. Ashley did not hold back the girlish “phi” at the sight of all the old burns that so disfigured a seemingly pretty, but a little out of her taste boy.  
“Now nothing will stop you from lustfully staring at our whore, schmuck, because we removed the mask from your stub. - Louis laughed and winked at Sullivan, after which he gave a gesture to Morrison to start the usual ritual.  
Lower Lidell to his knees and grab a long head of hair so that she does not really rock the boat. Although, the girl herself was not against such a development. The width on narrow black trousers was unbuttoned, and a vulgar smack came to Butcher's ears. His eyes were closed, because he did not want to see this, not in this life. What is it for him?  
\- Do not be distracted from an interesting sight and do not look at me so evil. You get up - I’ll kill you. - It was said it was the most vile and pretentiously gentle tone.  
And then Jackson himself got up and went up to the girl, forcing her to raise her ass, and fell in behind. Sullivan's pupils dilated. Something did not allow to look away from this vile scene.  
“You are so easily prepared to kill a morally man who is not even your friend at the moment.” In doing so, do you really think that he will have to change his attitude towards you? - The phrase was out of place for the first time for the mouth.  
He stared at this scene point blank with an impenetrable gaze. Disgusting. And the worst part was that the Satanist’s riser itself rested on the red jeans. He did not like this, but the young body with hormones willingly accepted the sight, reacting positively. It’s time to get used to its insignificance, isn’t it?  
Larry’s order was ignored, and Butcher abruptly jumped out of place. Poher, it won't be worse. The basement was greeted with the usual damp and labyrinths, but Sullivan was here more than once and remembered well through which dark corridors you could reach the main hall. Here you could relax, it is safe here, without Louis. Below him, a couple of almost obedient rats and Fluffy were waiting for him near the throne of someone's skin, where the guy himself usually sat. The pupils began to expand randomly and narrow, and vile little creatures with a piercing squeak dragged the guy a toy. A sneaky smile masked his injured cheeks.  
“Good girls, come to me.”  
The red-haired one grabbed one of them, the most attractive in his opinion, clenched tightly in his fist and forced the animal to rush wildly in agony. The bones crunched. After Sullivan swallowed the vile and tasteless carcass. But the pleasure was that inside they were still alive, twitching and clutching their doomed life, floundering, hopelessly choking, just like most people in Knockfell! This begins to become a habit, but the Satanist did not even try to do something about it, he was happy with everything. He stepped on another rat, making it shudder in the dying spasms of the smeared viscera and fragmented bones  
Thoughts occupied Louis, or rather his maximally bastard behavior. Any hatred must have a reason, and at the expense of Sullivan you will not particularly assert yourself. For many, it's like a puppy kick.  
Fluffy rested on his knees, letting his thoughts calm down. It seems that he will never get rid of the habit of playing with toys, although anyone, without exception, will not miss the opportunity to reproach him for this. Although, even a pink unicorn at times could not restrain anger at the whole world. But it was necessary to wait and not lean out, their doomsday did not come. He would not even mind drawing them with the blood in this basement, the ugliest pentagram.  
“Everything has its time, Butcher, everything has its time ...”


	4. School Fifa and Torn Cloth

Todd told Sullivann not to go anywhere, like a submissive dog who would execute the “sit” command even in a dream. And the reason was simple - he hummed his ears to everyone about the “fucking girl, who’s still pigtailed, like, new, haven’t you seen?” An old trick, but everyone pecks at his little friend, whom no one even saw at school, for he does not study there. Fluffy was in his hands, because waiting for all the lessons was quite tiring, given the lack of entertainment.  
The call, but something Todd did not rush to him. Well, that’s the usual thing. Attention was drawn to the blonde in overly neat clothes for the guy that was all bruised and with worn knees.

“Again, all kinds of homeless people hanging around the school,” Travis could only get used to the morons smoking and breathing glue at the back door, which so seductively guaranteed maximum stealth. Pedantry, multiplied by the love of cleanliness, did not allow to exist quietly next to these garbage. First of all, dirty people from the outside fell into the category of garbage, inside they were all rotten, so the reaction to Butcher was not long in coming. Everyone received the “fi” from the main fifa of the school, and the red-haired one was no exception.  
\- The snow is cold. - the phrase is out of place, of which Sullivan had a whole collection. Felips hesitated, scrolling a phrase in his head. The bad bum is a real jackpot, which is worth finding another lover, because this find will not be appreciated. Indignantly snorting, he only opened his mouth to say everything he thinks about this guy, as he was pulled by Todd, who deigned to lock himself.  
“Did the rat like our little animal?” Looks like not only girls peck. This is Sullivan. Funny toy, right? This freak lives a couple of floors above me. - Morrison grabbed the red-haired T-shirt by the collar and dragged him back to school.  
\- See you again, weirdo. - Travis knew that he couldn’t stay, daddy was waiting at home.  
But Todd was in business with Butcher. Dragging him into the corridor, he left the office, going inside and calling some kind of "Sam" out. Apparently, it was the one. But Jackson came out of the office, who clearly decided to leave the doves alone.  
\- What the pink bullshit? Luis's gaze was fixed on Sullivan's friend. He tried to wrest it from the guy’s hands, but for the first time in all time he met resistance, which caused only a desire to mock.  
\- Let him go! - sounded like a hysterical cry from the mouth of a Satanist.  
Cracking fabric - and it becomes clear to everyone what happened. Butcher, with his senseless attempts to try his luck and pick up a toy, only worsened the situation. The pink head remained in Larry’s hands, and Sullivan had the rest, and soft filler spilled onto the floor. He tore he killed my only friend? My head was breaking, something in my chest was contracting painfully, and tears streamed down the streaked cheeks. Self-control was not enough to restrain the sobs, and this damned devil understood everything. I understood, and laughed into the voice because of this loser, throwing a pitiful toy at his head.  
“Do what you want with it, huh!” - Continued to fill in with some unnatural, diabolical laughter. Larry left quickly, clearly wanting to tell the rest about this most beautiful incident right near the school toilets, leaving the red-haired woman to squeeze the pink fabric and cry over it.  
Friends of Louis were in no hurry to leave the scene.  
“Don't be like the last bitch.” - Sullivan only hunched over on the floor, not understanding what it was for him. Ashley rolled her eyes and went up to him, roughly picking up the rest of the toy, somewhere retiring with a precious friend. But isn't it anyway?  
Ashley returned quickly, dragging in a hurry, not very neatly sewn toy. Her mind was spinning that he could be a little sweet when so defenseless and resentful. It’s strange, like such a mess, but I awakened tender feelings in girls. Shaking her head, she symbolically tried to get rid of oppressive thoughts.  
\- Damn the fuck, whiner - roughly shoving the toy into his hands, she turned on her heels, quickly striding in the opposite direction. It was strange - manifestation to Butcher of something, except natural and logical disgust.


	5. Requiem

Gregor handed the gift to Sullivan immediately in the hospital, even when he was lying with bandages under the droppers. Just after the fateful birthday, with a gift for life from Tiana.  
\- Due to the fact that it was a couple of days ago, I did not have time to give it to you. - He said, a little paused. Tiana was against the joys for her son and yelled at Butcher when she found out what gift he had prepared.  
The boy picked up the toy, twisted it, evaluating the appearance, and, as far as he could, pressed it tightly to himself, hiding from the whole world. Something immediately made it clear that he had a small, but still obvious sense of life. Apparently, Fluffy (as he called the toy unicorn) will have to be hidden from his mother, otherwise he will not live long. But now there was someone to cry in the shoulder after another bullying mother. Now there was someone to hug and with whom you could just talk corny.

Wet Sullivan ran out of the bath, sobbing loudly to the ringing laugh of Tiana, who had already enjoyed as much as she wanted and let him go. Locking the door to the room, he breathed heavily and pressed his back to her. The panic did not recede. The attention was attracted by a recently presented toy. Taking her in his hands, he closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Butcher felt safe. Fragile trust. It was cozy and warm in the arms of a rather big toy. It seemed that Fluffy was able to rid him of any world adversity, with only one appearance to dispel the worst.  
“We will always be together, and even the universe will not separate us.”  
He was always more than a simple toy. A full-fledged personality in the head, which became the only close friend, making you feel tender feelings. My father noticed this and often grumbled something about the abnormality of the whole situation, reducing his eyebrows to the bridge of his nose, but he did not succeed in taking Fluffy away. Perhaps, with a greater desire, he would have done it easily, because what is a teenager against an adult man?  
Suddenly, Butcher felt that something was missing. Walking his eyes a couple of times through his dark room, he was still able to focus his eyes on a bright pink spot, which was slowly moving away. It took a couple of seconds to figure out whose paws it was. Claws of rats do not knock so loudly on the floor.  
A jerk - and now he has a favorite toy in his hands, and a short-haired tiny dog with his tongue sticking out from his mouth looked at him playfully, bowing his head to one side. Jupiter clearly did not understand the seriousness of the situation, counting on entertainment. Inside the guy, everything was torn to pieces with anger, "glowing." If he had a full face, facial expressions would have made everything clear, but the absence of eyebrows and half of the muscles on his face contributed to this exactly as much as a prosthesis that was forever frozen, not expressing a single emotion. Breathing quickened when he grabbed the dog in his arms, lifting it to the bed. From the tight grip of her fists on her small body, she realized what was happening, and squealed in pain, trying to break free. I didn’t have to think long - fingers pressed on the thin neck of Jupiter, squeezing and not allowing the poor animal to inhale. Only when he stopped jerking, and the body acquired a bluish tint, the boy released the half-dead, half-dead dog, throwing it to the floor. Having somehow recovered, she, barely barely rearranging her paws, disappeared out of sight. That evening, Gregor punished Sullivan for a long time, who did not even see much guilt in protecting his friend.

A fresh seam, or rather, a scar on the neck of a unicorn, reminded of a recent incident. At that moment, it seemed to the guy that the world had collapsed overnight, leaving behind only dust and ashes, convulsive sobs in a hunched pose over the corpse. As if mourning the main loss in life, which means only the guy’s lost hopes for the future, although not very bright. The pupils contracted and expanded sharply, trying to find at least one rat nearby. Find that Louis's remains are only bloodstains on animal hair. Did the garbage dare to decide his fate, destroying daily a piece of what Sullivan loves, a piece of Sullivan himself? This is wrong, unfair. At the periphery of consciousness, something collapsed, succumbed to change.  
Fluffy was rebuilt thanks to Ash. Not a very neat job, but should he complain? The toy was carefully laid at the throne in the basement, just next to Butcher. Calling one of the rats, he took it in his hands. The animal, without feeling danger, calmly washed the vile face. The boy felt delight from the fragile and trusted life in his hands. Fingers gently walked over the hard wool, stroking it, and sharply clenched, allowing you to hear the squeak of a helpless suffering creature and the crackle of tiny bones. He enjoyed this symphony of insanity, these barren convulsions in an attempt to free oneself. But is there a sense of existence with a ruined life? No. He did not squeeze harder, but laid the rat's body on his jeans, not without pleasure watching the torment. Certainly, this scavenger did not deserve life, so Sullivan did not see anything wrong with his death. Fair judge.  
Convulsive dilated pupils, and now, in front of him there are much more rats. His personal vile army is as vile as he is. What you need. Tomorrow a random bully will stain this basement with his insides. The smirk touched her burned lips. The turning point made us feel power. Ironically! A sense of permissiveness, stemming from the desire to die, which subsequently appeared destroyed life. Rising from his leather throne and crunching his bones with a crunch, he took Fluffy by the toy hoof and slowly walked to the exit from the basement.  
“Now I will decide your fate.”


	6. What's in our Larry?

\- Vile and ugly, well, look at him! -  
“Calm down, you idiot, an ordinary guy.” -  
“I want to see his suffering and humiliation.” Can you support me at least once? -  
\- He is already in a lot of trouble, do not aggravate. I do not have to approve of this madness. -  
\- Look, he's crying! I like it. -  
\- Stop laughing, it's not fun. -  
\- Stall, you already got me. -  
Both voices abruptly died away, like a click of a finger. An eternal discussion, the winner of which is always alone. It makes no sense to continue it, but what else to do in the inevitable longing?

Sullivann was lying on the spat upon a dirty floor, looking up and down. It's amazing how the boy has not cried yet. For the first time in this house, I received such an unforgettable experience. Well, you have to get used to it and accept it as a hated routine. Life is a cruel bitch, Butcher, and she did step on you, chuckling loudly and wagging in front of her nose the normal life of others. And Larry only kicked him in the side for the last time, getting away to paint Ashley and Todd how he had good fun today.  
“We see him for the first time, why so much hatred, buddy?” -  
“Well, look at him.” Only one look of this defenseless creature causes pity. Like animals on the fucking posters of volunteers - small and clogged with life. Disgusting, you know. -  
“Well, yes, it seems I just forgot who I'm talking to.” It is useless to explain the simple truths of people to someone like you. -  
There were bare trees on the street. Autumn was warm. The foliage had already fallen and lay down aesthetically, to the delight of herbarium lovers, leaving behind only rot. And as an addition to this picture - a teenager with the body of a puppy in his hands without signs of life. His head erected in the opposite direction and a cooling body, from which blood began to pour, eloquently spoke of his death. A couple of convulsive movements - and now, with a crunch, one paw twisted into an unnatural position, piercing the skin with a fragment of bone and giving blood out. An excited grin touched the guy's lips, and he, slightly twitching, began to mutilate the corpse of an innocently killed creature. Disgusting. He wiped his hands on his own feet, not embarrassed by bloody stains on pale skin.  
\- Fucked, why the dog?  
“This is not even an adult!” Sassal that an adult dog bites you?  
“And you know, it’s customary for the bad guys to sacrifice all kinds of little animals.” So why don't I please a little bit of myself?  
“You will bring us to the grave.”  
“Shut up if you don't remember what happens for disobedience, my boy.”  
Deliberately sugary tone only spurred a hint of mockery. Oh, he perfectly remembered that he liked to do this scum. But how can one forget with such regular "joys"? He could punish the slightest reproach simply because of a bad mood. How did this happen? It’s quite picturesque, given that from somewhere he found out about Larry’s phobia for spiders and cockroaches and actively used it. When Jackson especially morally hesitated, his body froze sharply, and spiders and cockroaches crawled from his mouth. The bitch knew what to press on. And now, instead of moralizing, convulsive sobs and pleas for stopping this disgusting and perverted torture sound in my head. An evil grin touched the guy's lips. This is some kind of craziness, accompanied by a sensation of shaggy paws and hard backs of cockroaches. He was attracted to puke, but he didn’t have the main role in this body and theater of madness, called Larry Jackson.  
“There will be a joke if you get fucked up, given that you don’t even have a body, ghoul.”  
\- Oh, and here is my favorite!  
\- Fuck. He said that at least not in the bushes torture the animal.  
Sullivann's head was sticking out of the branches and leaves. Larry stood up and moved in his direction, making him stiff with horror. There was no point in running away, an evil grin eloquently spoke about this. With a light movement, he pulled the guy out of the bushes, examining him as a delinquent child. He cringed, preparing to take new blows.  
\- You’re not getting in there, kid, it's not worth it.  
Jackson's hands squeezed the neck of the Satanist, holding it until the red-haired man weakened his resistance and threw him under his feet into the grass to the corpse of the puppy. Two defenseless creatures. Smiling madly, the brunette slowly walked away, obviously continuing to resolve internal conflicts in his head.  
“The fact that he just sticks at one point is not normal.” Sullivan rubbed his neck, where there would be bruises, and slowly wandered along the street.  
“But you are not so simple, are you?” - a question into the void requiring no answer.  
Butcher put his hand in the closet. It remains to wait until the skeletons fall out, and hope that they will not be crushed tightly.


	7. The smell of baking

\- What are you doing?! - the white-haired girl cried out, running up to the disgusting scene of domination by some black-haired guy over a cowering boy.  
Some lanky guy beat another one, obviously inferior in age, height, and simply physical strength. This is unfair and wrong. The beating of this child abruptly stopped, both guys started up and turned to Maple. The red-haired - the one who was beaten - took the opportunity to jump to his feet and took a couple of steps back from the offender. It took a couple of seconds for the girl to recognize each participant in the brawl. Larry Jackson is her strange and furious classmate, who sometimes with her unjustified and limitless cruelty could infuriate even Maple. Surprisingly, this was the very positive character in this play - she tried to be kind to everyone and wore a T-shirt with a unicorn. It is amazing how such a good-natured person has not yet been destroyed by this world.

\- Get away from him! - The girl repeated a little louder, clearly straining. Larry should have been afraid, that's for sure.  
“See you tomorrow, dirty-nosed.” - Louis waved his hand at Sullivann sitting a little at a distance, brushing off his clothes from invisible dust and slowly moving away from the scene. Why did he leave? Maple's nervousness did not slip away from him and made him retire.  
“You can’t let the world touch this innocent flower, much less let Sullivann be around.”  
But now he clearly lost, and all that was left to do was grin on how the white-haired woman helps him and leads to the house. Another fad on the huge list of “Why I'll Fuck Butcher Today.”  
Maple was able to breathe in calmly in Sullivann’s apartment, looking around. The boy was clearly interested in one detail of her appearance. Which specifically is difficult to say, because the Satanist, for some reason, so far, unclear, his eyes looked in different directions. And while one was firmly chained to a green T-shirt, the other lazily, barely moving and occasionally changing the size of the pupil, examined his face.  
“It smells of pastries.”  
She smiled outrageously at the phrase. The boy was strange, but cute and obviously battered. And there was some kind of tenderness from him in his chest, but obviously not maternal. And Maple did not frighten this feeling, she did not consider Butcher a bad person, he was just a victim of circumstances in the person of Larry, embittered for unknown reasons. The latter has always been too strange in relation to the girl and Sullivann. Before the first, he was brave as a little boy for the same little girl, and to the last he was unjustifiably cruel.  
By the end of the day, just before leaving, the girl with a soft smile promised to spend some more time together. This incident with her and its consequences left ... a rather strange sediment. Soon the boy was already in his basement, absurdly stepping from one foot to another. Gregor was about to return from work, therefore, he managed to hide from his father in his world of stench and rats. The latter he was especially needed.  
“Bring me some musical instrument.” - Sullivann remembered that Maple likes music. Which one, of course, he didn’t ask, and he wouldn’t even try, realizing that this fragile chubby lady likes heavy music ..  
When a clearly fuzzy violin was in his hands, a satisfied smile spread over his face. This unexpected happiness in a hopeless life should not become fleeting, and he will try.  
\- It’s time to eliminate the shket, it can’t be left to chance, nothing good will come of it.  
\- And you know, fucker, I agree with you damn!  
Sullivann felt ... something. The hair on the back of his head stood on end and was electrified. A burning stare rested on his back. Slowly, with fear, turning his head, he saw an uninvited "guest." Louis sat with a contented smile on the throne. There were a couple of rats in his hands, which he removed from himself and unceremoniously threw him somewhere under his feet.  
“The games are over, the largest rat, and you understand what I mean.” Go away.  
The boy's trembling knees trembled with fear. With twitching movements, he grabbed the violin and ran out of the room saturated with stench and blood. But you have to pay for everything, Sullivann. And even for this happiness in the person of one chubby girl who shows her love for you, you paid a lot.


	8. Black black

Nobody can hear his scream. Inexorable water column will not allow anyone to learn about suffering and pain, drowning everything. The head was cracking, the sensations were similar to many thin needles right in the skull, which entered there many times, allowing you to feel it fully. This squeak in his ears from wild panic and water pressure from all sides was familiar to him, but every time was the first time, forcing him to desperately fight for his miserable life. Not that he needed it, but you cannot command the instinct for self-preservation. Oxygen in the lungs ran out too, prohibitively fast, allowing you to breathe water, which flowed in a heavy stream to where it should not be. This moment always came too abruptly, striking the head with the realization that the end was near, it was already dark in my eyes. With his children's handles with blue fingers, Sullivan clung to the sides of the bathroom, only meaninglessly slipping from them due to the smooth surface and humidity around, and every second he felt more and more water accumulating in his lungs. Soon, the resistance began to fade away and completely disappeared, as did the air bubbles on the surface of the water. The world for the last time lit up with overly bright color flashes. The eyes closed and the body relaxed. It's a pity, because Mom never played enough with her beloved son.

The thin female hand was wrinkled from the water absorbed into the skin, which made it even more like the paw of some huge bird of prey, who wanted to have fun with a small mouse. She abruptly pulled Butcher out of the bathtub in which she had just drowned it herself, holding it by the back of her head and red hair. She watched with a crooked grin as he tried to cough up all the water that he had already managed to grab. The skin on his protruding ribs stretched, in an attempt to restore his normal work to the body - to take a breath. And, when it finally happened, the woman only tiredly rolled her eyes, sighing in a playful way. The fear of death receded for a short while, but returned with renewed vigor, as soon as the boy only remembered where exactly he was. The hand was still digging into the crown, clearly not wanting to let go and having further plans for it. Frightened eyes ran through the bath, not finding one that could catch on. A jerking movement, a sharp surge of water - and the boy again strains and tries not to breathe. It was not worth it once again to anger Mommy. The expanse of water greatly distorted the reflection, but he could still see the muddy silhouette of the brunette. Through the thickness of the water came a distorted but painfully familiar voice, creaky, like a witch from old cartoons.  
“I don't know if they will live there, Sullivan.” You asked this question 8 times and each time I answer you the same way. You’re not tired of mocking me, huh?

A coarse voice belonged to a woman that ruined the boy's life. The name that pops up in a rat-eater during nightmares in the first place. Tiana. Beloved mother and just a moral freak. But why does she answer so calmly? Surprisingly, in the voice there is no that usual animal pleasure from suffering the one who is weaker. Although ... Even the animal will not put its child to torment with his own hands. But Tianu somehow bears light, making Butcher suffer. And for some reason only he got it. As long as he remembers himself - with his father, mom was almost always rather affectionate and gentle. Why did he deserve it?  
The last bubbles quietly burst on the surface of the water in the bathtub and the woman took it out, finally letting go. The boy immediately hid in a smooth corner, pressing his knees to himself and trying to become a void, to evaporate. Anything that would allow him to be as far away as possible. Despite everything that was, the mother looked sleepy. Two red eyes concentrated on her with difficulty. With clear disgust and fatigue on her face, she stroked Salivanne's head, holding a small pink book with unicorns and sparkles on the cover. Tiana never answered his questions. It only remained to believe that chickens would survive in the stomach. The foolish child still did not understand much. Maybe he wanted to know about it, but his impulses were suppressed by Tiana's wrinkled hand from the water.  
“Well, are you looking at me so piteously?” Don’t be afraid, mommy won’t do you any harm. It will be better for you if this nonsense comes out of your head with water, Sullivann. So come here, otherwise it will be worse. -  
But she did not wait. The hand gripped the boy's shoulder, leaving red marks on it from tenacious hands with nails, and pulled it toward him. A verified scheme, and he knew very well what was coming next. It only remained to reduce the eyebrows to the nose and hold your breath. But this did not help either. From a sharp blow to the water surface, oxygen was completely knocked out of the lungs, and it only remained to try to catch the remnants of consciousness that were slowly floating away. Still, the water procedures they each time were equally fun for Tiana and terrifying for her son.

Opening his eyes, at first he could not understand where he was. Why is there only dirty asphalt and a gloomy sky around? Where is the bath he was in a second ago? Only one detail helped to somehow look for connections - his hair and face were in the water. Having wiped it with his palms, from which his skin had been worn down to blood, he got to his knees, realizing that he had been sitting all this time right in front of a dirty puddle. The picture in my head slowly took shape. Everything is as usual - his mother is dead, and Louis plays on his fear of the water. And here is the hero of the occasion - standing next to him and laughing at how Sullivanna shakes in an attempt to cough up all the water.  
\- Hey, man, where are you going? We, like, haven’t finished, even you should understand this.  
Jackson, in his usual formidable manner, began to approach Butcher, wanting to hit him and make him fall to his knees in pain. But something went wrong. As soon as the brunette just waved, there was a muffled sound of a blow and a cry out across the street. Larry was on his knees, growling viciously and looking around everywhere for the culprit. Some guy peeled him with a crutch on the back of his head. His teeth gritted with rage, his hands clenched into fists, leaving red traces of crescents from short nails. Now it was impossible to break down - too many witnesses for such an event. Something prevented him from breaking into this disabled person. Jumping to his feet, Jackson spat on the asphalt and hastened to retire from the scene of the crime. The retreat hit the pride and authority of the guy. Sullivann had no choice but to silently watch the scene of this salvation. It would be logical to get out of here, while there is a chance and the ass is whole, but the banal childish curiosity made me stay in place, frozen in confusion. The lifeguard turned to Butcher and held out his hand, smiling wryly.  
\- Who are you? - the boy raised his head, looking in disbelief at a new acquaintance.  
“I'm Chris, but you can call me CJ.” Your neighbor, it seems, saw you hanging around in the apartment. This scum constantly climbs to you, he liked you so much, but I can help you with this. By the way, do you believe in demons? Although, you have no choice.  
Questions of a dense cloud hung in the boy's red-haired head. This brunette was clearly friendly and peaceful towards Sullivann, which was extremely rare for him, and in general he was used to, or rather, accustomed from life, that society had long ceased to accept him. He resembled a beaten dog that shied away even from a hand extended with friendly intentions, waiting for that same hand to hit him at the moment of trust. Of course, there was Maple - the only ray of hope and kindness in this gadyushnik that he was ready to constantly radiate love and care, despite all the shit happening by the young Satanist and in life in general. For some reason Butcher was sure of her. I am sure that she will not allow herself too much and will not cause harm. If only because it’s easier - when there is someone to trust and open up, allowing you to do everything with yourself. This warmth allowed him not to go completely crazy.  
“So will you be silent?” - finally, the interlocutor’s voice brought him out of a trance, forcing him to pull out a tight sentence.  
\- Why did you help me? - the voice was hoarse from recent angry cries. Words were given with difficulty, slowly building into a logical chain of thoughts. It seemed that to say stupidity now is not permissible. Chris's question about the demons seemed to fly past a shaggy boy. But Sullivan wants to know this for a reason. Regular moral and physical violence against him led to distrust and easy cowardice. He did not want this tall brunette to be one of those who are called the “wolf in sheep's clothing”. In addition, he was able to hit Louis, and therefore, it cost him nothing to do the same with Butcher. The hierarchy of forces was clearly not in his favor.  
“Sullivan,” Chris spoke in a calm tone, trying to show that there was no hostility in his intentions, “I helped you because it was necessary.” If in the past, this nerd was only mocking, now he could have completely killed you.  
As if someone needed his miserable life. But no, after all, not everything is so bad with this world, which may have had hope. The brunet's face twisted slightly and he straightened up to his full height, turning his head to the apartment.  
\- Now we better go to me, it will be safer than standing here. Take a word, ”he said more timidly, after which he began to move forward, shuffling crutches on the ground and limping a little noticeably.  
“Just keep up with me.” You are welcome. If Louis returns, I just as well can’t hit him, so Chris wasn’t strong. The same weakling who could win only thanks to the cunning and the effect of surprise. But not Sullivann to blame him, and not in this situation. Still, the rat-eater was not deprived with a sense of gratitude.

It is ironic that in this situation, the Satanist must keep up. His hands and feet are intact, he can go. Is that physical fitness let us down. But even with this, the disabled person did not have an advantage over him. They didn’t have to go long - the main action took place right in front of the apartment windows. A familiar coughing and pissing floor with traces of cigarette butts did not meet them very friendly, but not in their situation to choose something. They reached the apartment on the third floor in an alienated atmosphere - each had their own thoughts, which created intense silence. But it seemed to bring discomfort only to the petty.  
The apartment was spacious and gave a slight dampness, as if it were a basement or an old cellar. The smell came from the corridor of the apartment and spread throughout all the rooms. Sullivann did not like him, recalling his own basement, which no longer belonged to Butcher. This association forced the boy to frown under the denture, expressing his sincere dissatisfaction, but CJ would still not see it in any way. Only if this light squint, which was barely visible in the eye holes. But he could also be mistaken for curiosity for a new place.

The room of the hall turned out to be scarce on the availability of furniture and simply decor items. He was replenished only with a sofa, a table and a lamp with a stand, where a couple of mugs stood, it seemed, from coffee. The bags under Chris’s eyes eloquently indicated his love of sleepless nights with coffee. Next I could see the kitchen, which in construction was exactly the same as in other apartments. Nothing special - essentials. Judging by the look of the kitchen, it was not often operated. But in one detail this apartment, nevertheless, stood out - numerous paintings hung on almost all walls of the housing. Behind them, it was difficult to make out the original wallpaper. Each work was distinguished by brightness and uniqueness. But there was one that caught Sullivan's attention in its entirety. He went to the image, where, to his surprise, was his friend Maple. Does Chris know her? Then you can trust him, the white-haired woman will not be found with unreliable people. Or is he following her for some selfish purpose? If it were his will, Butcher would examine each painting individually. Also there were strange photos. Basically - Larry and obscure creatures to the Satanist. He wanted to go to the other end of the apartment to see more photos and pictures, but judging by the voice spreading around the apartment, time was running out and he had to go to Chris.  
\- I work as a tattoo master, I think you saw some of my sketches. And now to why you are in my apartment. I think you understand that Larry Jackson ... is not quite a person. There is a special symbol that will help you protect yourself from it. But if I gave you a drawing with him, he would simply have taken it. Therefore, I propose to fill it. I agree? Other residents of the apartment refused. But they do not know what this creature is capable of. For some reason, I believe that you know how dangerous Louis is. In general, these seals are paired. The creature has one of them on its nose. It is difficult not to notice - the most prominent place - from the red-haired one he received only an unclear nod, which was enough.  
A humming tattoo machine appeared in the hands of the brunette. It remains only to choose a place for a new tattoo, or rather, for a new symbol of protection. For this, the place just below the nape was perfect. Sullivann expected suffering as Tiana once described the process, but Chris deduced carefully. As soon as he pressed, the rat-eater began to hiss in pain. He endured so much for life, but wriggles from the needle. The characters were not very large, but filled inside, which took time. While Butcher most likely looked at ink, as he remembered about ordinary tattoos, on himself in the mirror, twisting crookedly, while CJ took out a drawing with exactly the same drawing, but on paper.  
\- The ball denotes the soul of man. A soul that has not yet been touched by a demon or some other vicious creature. The triangle is man himself. He is close to the soul and by all means does not allow demons to get to it. The straight line, as you probably guessed, is the demon. He is close to a person, can contact with him, but because of him he cannot reach the soul. I just made you such a tattoo. - the brunette was distracted for a second, getting another sheet with a similar symbol. “This is a Louis tattoo that I was once able to fill.” The ball is gone, as well as the human soul itself, since the demon crushed it. A triangle and a line are a man and a demon who has already taken possession of the body. In essence, this tattoo will help increase the demon’s resistance to the original owner of the body. Now you have a better chance of confronting him. How about trying to convince your friends that this is necessary? After all, I really do it only for the common good.

Louis twisted in his room on the floor in sudden pain. Burning spread from the face and was given to the whole body. Black symbols on the nose and forehead stuck into the skin, burning like fire. About what Chris did the tattoo, he tactfully was not disclosed, so as not to scare supporters. He will not tell Sullivann that they are from Jackson's blood. The very blood that he now carefully sprinkled. A crooked grin spread across her lips. He squeezed his head with his hands, on which tar-black veins appeared, which showed so much on pale and thin skin.  
“Is that disabled person going to team up with my little animal?” The game is becoming more interesting.  
“And more dangerous, by the way.” Just don’t dare to kill the body. If you die, I will have to.  
“Chris is unlikely to stop at Butcher.” It’s necessary to lure his friends before it’s too late. Already picked the ones you liked?  
\- I think you can Todd and his whore ... Ash, sort of. They will be helpful. They are not friends to him, but to whom else will he turn?  
\- If we, of course, get to them before Chris ...


	9. Start

The downpour outside the window was getting stronger, which was noticeable by the quiet knock of drops on the window. Lightning struck every three minutes, causing Chris to flinch again and again, open his eyes and look around in dismay. It seemed as if those nightmares that often come alive and knock on the windows or, like a bright ray of flame, glide across the sky.  
The artist did not abandon the attempt to sleep again. This is just a thunderstorm, which, moreover, is already coming to an end, and therefore, as soon as his centuries went down and paranoia receded, Johnson again began to fall into a dream.

It did not last long. It took only ten minutes to destroy the finally silence.  
A blow to the strings seemed to hit the brunet’s ear, from which he jumped, pressing the blanket to his chest, and uneven breathing accurately spoke about the guy’s condition. He realized everything quickly - the sound was definitely coming from his neighbor's apartment. Chris has long known who lives in her. There was no time to think, it was necessary to go and talk with this person face to face, otherwise this night concert would turn into a huge rock festival, where soon, with a high probability, a whole crowd of people would gather.  
CJ's mumbled mumble was common. Usually he looked like an evil old man that hates everyone and everyone, but at the moment the object of his hatred was only his neighbor and his disgusting ballad.  
It was difficult to get up to a guy, and even more so to move around in the dark. Finding a prosthesis somewhere on the floor among the trash like brushes, paints, clothes that had to be washed for a long time, and other things was also problematic. What was the plate under the bed with something that used to be either pizza or pie. In general, the bedside area was the result of "creative mess." But the blockage was only there. Perhaps this is due to the fact that Chris basically lies without getting up, if there is no special need for it. Let the prosthesis be on the leg, but it does not work quite as it should. The creak that comes from him may even frighten the unknowing, but to make such a strange sound you still have to try. For example, to run, which, again, is problematic.  
Putting a prosthesis on a stump was not difficult, given that Chris did not first wrap it with an elastic bandage. Of course, after this there can be bad consequences, but he just needs to talk with a neighbor, so that everything should go quickly.  
Then followed a quick change of clothes. The first pants that he found on the floor, and a T-shirt, which he somehow made out in the darkness. Lightning strikes in a sense helped, illuminating the room and the contents in it, which was an undoubted plus, but of the minuses there was only a loud sound, from which he still shuddered, and a terrible rattle.  
It would seem that he is already halfway to the goal. All that was left was to talk to this villain and finish his divertissement, so that at last he could go to bed with a calm soul. True, you only need to get to the door in a muddy state, trying not to trip over another thing. That, as evil, did not go according to plan. The door was not far away, but in the night it seemed that it was as far to the ends of the world. But Chris still overpowered himself and took slow steps forward, trying to step over objects so as not to fall in the middle of the room, otherwise he would have to crawl, or maybe worse.  
The door opened with a creak, allowing Chris to go into the next room, and through it already to the exit, where he left the apartment and headed for the next door located in the corridor of these strange apartments, in which there was always a smell of old age in the air. We did not have to knock on a neighbor for a long time, as well as wait. The music stopped playing after the first knock, then heavy steps were heard and the door finally opened. Here he is, the culprit of "triumph"! A two-meter bull with wonderful hair that consisted of two colors: green and red. Apparently, this thug was not only a guitarist, but also a punk.

Strongly moving his eyebrows, Chris straightened up in front of the troublemaker, as if trying to show that he was an important person, and not just a neighbor.  
\- Three days was enough for silence and here again. Robert, I asked you to "please do this day." What did you answer me with that? - The lips of the brunette tightened, turning into two thin parallel lines.  
Punk was clearly not enthusiastic about Chris, but he didn’t show any anger, resentment - he didn’t care, but since this "crazy" is here again, then everything needs to be explained.  
\- Chris, old man, calm down. It’s not my fault that inspiration comes at night, ”said the big man and leaned on the doorway. “Besides, you didn’t talk about how much I should not play.” I suffered three days and I have enough. And no one else complains besides you, ”Robert added with a share of pathos and again looked away his indifferent look. This caused Johnson a flurry of emotions. Finally, he decided to push harder, hoping that at least it would help. - Roberto Molis, I ask you, take this guitar to hell, in the morning I have an important meeting, but because of you I will not get enough sleep! - Of course, he did not succeed in putting pressure. It was a kind of despair with a drop of sadness. Chris himself knew that Robert, to put it mildly, did not care what he had there in the morning. Anyway, it’s more important for him to play his instrument. This was even expressed in his emotionlessness.  
“An important meeting?” You and that weird boy. Butcher, sort of. - Robert muttered and again looked down at the brunette. - And what is important in it? Again, you will hammer his head with his bullshit about demons and tattoos with force? Or about Louis. - A savory blow with the end of the crutch silenced the punk and put his hand to his cheek.  
\- Do not dare to say that this is not so. You yourself know, I have no reason to lie. If you had ever come and asked about this "bullshit", you would understand that this is not so funny.  
Even from such a surprise, Robert raised his eyebrows.  
\- Okay, okay, you can play on, I still wouldn’t get a different reaction from you. - Chris's eyebrows rose slightly, but then again “fell” and moved to the bridge of the nose. “Good night, Robert.” - muttered the brunette and headed to his apartment. There was no point in counting on a good dream, all that was left was to eat up that a thunderstorm would drown out the string battle.  
But, strangely enough, the music stopped playing after Chris returned to bed, which surprised the brunette, but he was still angry at Robert's words. For almost an hour Chris tried to fall asleep, but in the end his eyes, clinging with fatigue, closed by themselves, so that he soon slept in a deep, sound sleep.

Getting up from the brunet bed was a bit of a feat, considering he slept very little in the end. Of course, there was a hope that coffee would add at least some vigor and Chris would definitely stand on his feet, otherwise he would simply fall asleep while he was telling new information about the other world. Sullivan was just about to come any minute and it would not be very right if Butcher saw Chris in that state. Because Johnson tried to quickly put himself in order. Most of the time was spent on combing hair, which, due to tossing and turning, turned into a goblet, but the matter was fixable and the last point was completed. The truth is funny that because of his condition, Chris did not even notice how Sullivan entered his apartment and silently watched his actions. This slightly embarrassed the brunette, but, well, he stopped at the moment when Johnson put on his apron and then combed it.  
“Well, since you came, now I can tell you more about the demon.” - CJ took a deep breath and took a couple of notes, then hung on the board and poked one of them with his finger. “Louis is not just a demon.” It contains a demon. Something like a vessel that helps him become stronger. Like ... um ... a parasite. And the stronger he gets, the more likely he is to finally leave Jackson's body. And then ... Only God knows. - with a slight fright, the brunette said, staring at the symbol that was displayed on his hand.  
“Is there a way to stop him?” - Finally asked Sullivan, trying to better see the notes, which showed small sketches and photographs.  
\- I have only theories on this subject. The only thing I know for sure: you need to prevent Jackson from absorbing a few more souls, otherwise only a miracle will help us. Chris raised his head again and grunted. - While the demon is weak, we need to find out the point where he can "lick his wounds" because of ... Yes, it doesn’t matter. Johnson muttered the ending and tore off a piece of paper from the board, handing it to Sullivan. “At Knockell's school — not far away — you can find a map of the entire city.” The map is old and it contains buildings that no longer exist. Here we will catch this ghoul! - Chris exclaimed, striking his palm with his fist, which made Sullivan startle.

“Why didn't you take this card yourself?” - With some disbelief the boy asked and tilted his head to the side, expanding his unusual pupils more strongly.  
“Because I don't look like a teenager.” They simply won’t let me into the building. And here you are ... - Johnson thought and crossed his arms over his chest. - You will easily pass and remain without suspicion. You say that a map is needed to explore the city. More precisely, the way he was.  
The red-haired man returned his head to its former position and looked at the leaf issued to him.  
“I can't read.” He said with calm intonation and raised his head up, staring intently at Chris.  
\- Come here, I’ll mark where you need to go. I don’t remember the structure of the school building, it could have been altered completely. But you definitely need to find the basement. All the cards are stored there. Look for the oldest. - The brunette took the sheet from Butcher's hands and began to lead on it with a pencil, leaning on one of the crutches.  
“What if they catch me?” - All the same calmly asked Sullivan.  
\- Then take your feet along with the card! - Chris said in surprise and returned the sheet to the boy, but with arrows and various squiggles that pointed from the school entrance somewhere deep into the basement, so that it was marked with a thick circle and arrows.  
“If she won’t be there ...” “But Johnson didn’t let the red-eyed woman finish and, slightly pushing with a crutch, he sent him to the exit.  
“Less questions, Sullivan, fewer questions.” Now there is no time for them, I will answer them later ... Someday ... - Mumbled uncertainly crippled and pushed the guy out the door, closing it.  
Again he was surrounded by the silence of the apartment. Everything happened so fast. About ten minutes ago he had only woken up, and now for the first time in his life he was going to school, albeit for a short period of time. Of course, this is an exciting event that made Butcher rush to the stairs. Finally, there was a reason to visit such an unusual place for him, where all his “friends” go.

True, he had no idea why, if you can learn everything from books or from parents. It is ironic that his parents did not teach, but the thoughts did not leave his naive firebrand anyway. He tried not to drop Fluffy, whom he constantly carried with him, he was in such a hurry. True, it will be very bad if he still catches Louis's eyes. This freak will probably start to mock, and anger for what happened recently, and puts pressure on him. He would definitely want to avenge that blow with a crutch on the back of the head, and revenge for Jackson is a bit of a pleasure. So it remains only to believe that everything will pass quietly. As a last resort, Sullivan will adhere to Chris’s words “run without looking back”.  
The leaves on the trees have already begun to slowly fall, in places even small leaf falls have been created. Early autumn is a great time. Her landscapes and evening sunsets are something fascinating. Especially the silence of the streets of the suburbs. Only occasionally did cars pass by, drowning paths with water from puddles. I had to jump over them so as not to go in dirty shoes on the clean floors of the school. So he will be immediately noticed and kicked out, the plan will burn out and Chris will not like it. The thought of this sat for a long time in the boy's head, but he was still determined. Before school, there was nothing left. Small houses began to recede, giving space for plots of trees that ran right up to the school. There was a bus stop on the other side of the street, and again houses were following them in a row. Still, this is a good place. Everything is close, but, true, Sullivan did not need this, since Gregor did not really care about the personal life of his son. Senior Butcher was always immersed in work and there was simply no time for his sucker, and after the incident, the desire to provide him with everything that was needed for entry into adulthood disappeared. That is, what his little son will be did not matter. The main thing is not to climb, and the rest will come down.

The school was clearly old, as the cracked walls and foundation figures spoke of. It was quiet. It seems that lessons have already begun. It was just a plus for the boy. It only remained to go quietly to the basement according to Johnson's instructions and that’s it, the thing is in the hat. But as soon as Bucher walked a short distance from the entrance, a familiar voice was heard. The guy who looked at Sullivan with disgust is here again. Looks like this blond is on duty down the hall. Yes, and not one. There are two of them. The other was lower and clearly not particularly glad that he was here.  
\- Trev, let's go. Or are you going to write a fine to everyone? From this, your reputation will only go to the bottom, and this is not cool. - spoke the boy with ashen hair and pulled a gloomy blond by the hand.  
\- Leave me alone, Philip. He doesn’t even study here, I can’t miss him. You need to call the guard to be kicked out. Waste rats are not the place here! - exclaimed the guy and drew back his hand, which caused a snort from the second person on duty.  
“Better go away, otherwise he will go shedding again.” As usual. Right sun? - asked Philip, after which he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at Travis. - Let me talk to him, and you will stand aside.  
“But he is! ..” The guy looked at his friend in surprise, but nevertheless he reluctantly stepped aside and leaned on the wall, frowning at the dialogue between his partner and this “tattered guy”.  
\- Do you need help? I have never seen you here. - Thoughtfully said undersized and examined Sullivan from head to toe. - Are you new?  
“Not really,” began Butcher, “I need to get a card from the basement for a friend, he is studying here.” - Sullivan tried to build sentences so that the interlocutor understood him, but this was not an easy task.  
“And who is your friend?” “That could be the last question for Sullivan.” It was urgent to come up with something and not miss a chance. But only one name surfaced in the boy’s head.  
\- Todd Morrison. - Sullivan's pupils again decreased terribly and his gaze fell to the floor, as if he was ashamed of what was said.  
“I did not know that Todd has friends.” I don't think Louis is his friend. Besides the fact that he spins nearby like a dog and assent - there is no more sense. And why did he need a card, he knows nothing but poses from the Kama Sutra. - The guy coughed the last part and looked at Travis. Sullivan only shrugged and again turned his gaze to the interlocutor.  
\- Alright, come in. But faster, otherwise that princess by the wall will complain. And this certainly will not end in good. - Philip stepped aside, allowing Bucher to go further. Travis, of course, was very dissatisfied, but he was silent anyway, watching the red-haired man to the basement at the end of the corridor.  
The basement was dusty and dark, but that did not stop Sullivan from collecting a couple of rats, who surrounded him and were waiting for orders.  
\- Look for the old city map. - Of course, the method is not the best, since rats are not particularly smart creatures, but it took about ten minutes to find a map, which was a definite plus. Letting go of the rodents, Butcher squeezed the card in his hands and ran to the exit, and from school to the house, pressing the found thing and Fluffy to himself. It only remained to get to the apartment and give Chris a card, and then wait for new assignments.


	10. Iroquois Demon

Sullivan didn’t understand what the hell he was dealt with this card, or rather, Chris. It's just an old piece of paper, can it really help? On the new maps, everything is better visible, every house and building, but for some reason Johnson cares about this very old stuff covered with cobwebs and holes. Thoughts about it immediately disappeared as soon as Bucher noticed at the exit from the school a vile bastard - Louis. He stood at attention, burning his eyes through every corner of the corridor. His hands let out a soft crunch of bones as he kneaded them, so it was easier to crush the sides of his opponent. That is, Sullivan, who was hiding behind the lockers, not far from the basement.

The silence did not last long, at last Louis decided to cast his voice.  
“I know you're here, Dirty-snout.” Come out until I find you and wrap your tails on your throat. If you think I'm joking, then you are deeply mistaken.  
The brunette slowly headed along the red school lockers, tapping them with his fingers, the more he intensified the situation.  
The coachman knew that if he continued to sit here, Louis would certainly grab him, and then cuffs would follow, and most likely he would simply tear this precious card. There was no time to think over a detailed time plan, it was necessary to act.  
“If I lure the rats, I will have a chance to slip to the door,” thought Butcher and turned his head toward the basement, expecting with some hope that one of the rats would decide to crawl out. But everything is in vain: the rats seem to have hidden, which means that the plan was not implemented and all that remained was to wait for fate.  
“You son of a bitch, you think I don't see you, right?” Oh, oh, you are deeply mistaken in this. I just stretch the pleasure before I put this stupid piece of paper right into you ...  
“Jackson, leave the corridor, otherwise I will call the teachers,” Phillip interrupted, grabbing Louis by his hand and squeezing his wrist tightly. “And after class, you definitely won’t want to sit here.”  
“Are you talking about daddy’s son today?” And then the rat smelled. - the brunette barked and tried to pull away a hand.  
\- Better to dump in a good way, I give you the last chance. - Pyrripa’s palm only tightened on her wrist, leaving strange black marks and discomfort. It seemed such a fragile-looking boy, and the grip was just like a dead man's, so he was sore. - Otherwise ...  
It was still not enough for everyone to guess about Louis's inner cohabitant. These black spots on the arm would certainly have caused suspicion in the undersized man if he had not begun to complain of pain.  
\- Alright, alright, I'll leave, let me go! - Jackson screeched and, nevertheless tearing his hand out of a tenacious grip, trudged somewhere around the corner, along the cabinets, trying to hide his sore wrist as best as possible.  
Sullivan looked at this scene with complete surprise. Is it possible that Louis, like an obedient dog, went somewhere by order. He could make a bloody mess here now, but he just left. It seems that he really did not want to stay after school, no matter how funny it sounded.  
\- For some reason, it seems to me that this card is not for Todd at all. Phillip slowly turned his head to Sullivan, and then tilted it to the side.  
The boy was bewildered. He can’t start talking about demons, Chris, Louis and symbols. It just seems like some kind of stupidity and everything is covered with a copper basin. But Phillip helped him, which means that some of the trust is already there.  
“Yes, not for him.” Thanks for the help, but I'm in a hurry. - the red-eyed answered evasively and at the same moment hurried to the exit, trying to quickly pass the surprised Pyrripe.  
“But ...” Phillip went bewilderedly after the boy, but as soon as he was outside the school door, the blond girl stopped, just watching him. He was not allowed to leave the building, but it was painfully interesting that this strange little man was planning.

On the street, it began to drizzle again, dropping the foliage from the trees harder and filling it with the path to the apartment. It wasn’t very pleasant to walk on such a rug, trousers got dirty, and the leaves themselves flew into the prosthesis every now and then. And I didn’t want to spread the dirt in the house, especially in Chris’s apartment, which already moves with difficulty and looks like a zombie. Have to take off your shoes, so as not to bring inconvenience. The card had to be hidden under a sweater with Fluffy, so that they would not get wet. It is strange that the fear of rain completely disappeared, although the kid should have been horrified by somewhere already, but Chris’s commission was much more important than these silly fears.  
At the entrance to the building, this unpleasant smell of dampness again hit the nose. It seems that because of these frequent rains, the ceilings above began to leak. Yes, it’s time to do this overhaul, but the owner of this place probably doesn’t think so, since what year has the old woman from the first floor constantly complained about pipes, walls and everything in general. Sullivan knew about her from the moment he moved in. Often she threw her displeased look at him and snorted. But since she found a common language with Gregor, it means the same nasty. The red-eyed concluded this for himself, and now she is trying to avoid her apartment.  
Quickly climbing the stairs to the desired floor and decently inheriting so, the boy ran to the door to Johnson's apartment. He was all wet and in foliage, but all his attention was focused only on the map and thoughts about the importance of the case. Sullivan looked around and finally knocked on the door. She did not open immediately, but after five minutes. This was justified by the fact that CJ needed time to reach and open. It was he who quickly reached, and could stop, complaining that the prosthesis was creaking and shuffling on the floor.  
Chris peered out of the doorway, examined the corridor, and then opened the door stronger and moved away a little, allowing Bucher to pass. It seems that Johnson did not lose time: books were scattered on the floor next to the old green sofa, the contents of which were obvious. Demons, ghosts, paranormalism and the rest in that spirit. And if before leaving there were only two empty coffee mugs on the floor, now two more and a glass have been added to them.  
\- How did everything go? Chris asked, carefully removing the card from Sullivan's hands.  
“They didn’t let me in, but then I passed, and Louis came out at the exit.” - Somehow, Butcher formulated the proposal and pressed the toy unicorn to himself, because it was more difficult to do with the card.  
“Louis didn't touch you?” - Chris distracted from the map, looking into the boy's eyes.  
\- No. - Sullivan answered and straightened his wet bangs.  
Noticing that the boy was wet from head to toe, Chris grunted and scratched his head.  
\- In my room there is a plaid, it hangs on a chair. Take it and take cover. If you need a bathroom, then it is behind the door, near the sofa. - After these words, the brunette turned and went back to the books on the floor and unfinished coffee.  
The red-eyed bathroom will not be used for sure, but there is no reason to refuse a warm blanket - it's too cold. So he took off his wet sneakers and set aside Chris's other shoe, which was in a small cabinet with shelves. There were: boots, sneakers, and, even, one slap. Above the drawer was a hanger with a black long coat, a purple-pink jacket with a hood, winter jackets and even higher, on the shelf: hats, scarves and gloves.  
“I didn’t know that you like bright things.” - Sullivan said, looking at the jacket.  
\- M? - Chris looked up, distracting from the book. - It isnot mine. When I was in the hospital, there was one type in the ward with me, so this is his jacket. I accidentally took her with me, I forget to return it all the time, but in the time I spent with him studying the character, I think he did not even remember about her.  
\- I see. - answered the red-eyed and headed to Chris's room.  
The mess in the room did not disappear, but only became larger thanks to the fallen books that the brunette was dragging. He did not begin to raise them; it seems that it was not painful that they were valuable. The plaid really hung on a chair by the desk, which was littered with regular sheets with symbols, a pair of coffee mugs and art supplies. Probably, if not all of Chris's vanity, his apartment would sparkle with purity, but until the demons let him go, the chaos here would not disappear.

Soon the boy returned to the room already with a rug, which he threw over himself, wrapped up. Chris sat on the floor and checked cards, sometimes marking something with a red pencil on them, and then looking at books. The lesson wasn’t very fun, Sullivan noticed and sat down near the brunette, watching his actions. Time passed, and the silence did not leave the apartment, wearying Bucher more and plunging him into a dream.  
\- Yeah! Chris cried out and almost jumped, bringing Sullivan out of a nap.  
\- What? - the boy asked, wrapping himself more tightly in the blanket and yawning under the prosthesis.  
Chris grinned and began to draw a circle with a pencil on the old map, and draw lines from this circle.

\- Around I marked buildings that are no longer on the map. It is those that cause me more suspicion. The books do not mention anything about them, which, you see, is rather strange. - Johnson put the pencil to the side and again looked at the map.  
How did he see something there? This is an old piece of paper, which faded over time and covered with holes due to hungry rodents. It all sounded like crazy nonsense. But Chris looked confident and spoke intelligently. So why not believe in this seemingly nonsense.  
\- And what does it give? - Sullivan asked, completely not understanding how the demon can be connected with some buildings, which, probably, are no longer there.  
“If I think correctly, then the buildings may turn out to be the den of Luis, who sits there and prepares his plans.” If he did this at home, he would have been caught long ago. Perhaps there is something from which he draws strength. However, the demon will not eat tea sandwiches. - Chris grinned and looked at the incomprehensible Sullivan.  
“How do we get there?” The coachman looked up from the map and looked at Johnson the same way.  
But he’s right, with Chris’s foot it will take six days to go to the nearest building, and at best four. This is just a waste of time, so you need to find transport.  
\- Maple has a bike. It can be reached quite quickly ... - Chris scratched his head, as if he didn’t want to finish something, but then he took a deep breath and looked at the wall, which was dotted with small cracks. - Or. No, no, definitely not.  
“Robert's motorcycle would be useful to us.” - Sullivan threw off the blanket on the floor and also turned his head to the wall.  
\- No! No! No! This is completely excluded, punks were not included in the mission to save the world, and even more so, such as Robert! Chris frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, then slowly turned his gaze to the map. Yes, you can’t do without good transport here. And Robert would really be welcome.  
\- No choice. The coachman turned his head back to Chris and tilted to the side.  
\- ... Oh, Gods, well, why do I need this punishment! Only Robert was missing me: he was like a demon, only alive ... - Chris snorted and slowly rose from the floor, holding his hands over the edges of the sofa, and then Sullivan handed him crutches. “Sit here for now, I'll go to Robert and talk to him.”

The red-eyed nodded and moved closer to the map to examine it in more detail. Chris went to the exit, pushing off with crutches and making his usual creak with a prosthesis.  
“Get together, everything will be fine. Anyway, Maple has a bike. ”Chris reassured himself, standing in front of the punk door.  
At the knock of a brunette, Robert opened the door for him. The first thing he saw was Chris's frown, which he did to ram the guy.  
“What have I done this time?” - Robert crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- You see ... All this fuss with demons will end unsuccessfully, since we don’t have transport to get to the necessary points, so I decided ...  
\- Great news, finally you will become a normal person. See you later. - After these words, Robert began to close the door, but Chris grabbed the handle at the last moment, not allowing it to be closed.  
\- Listen! Come on a deal! Chris cried out and looked imploringly at Molis.  
“Spit it out ...” Robert snorted and reluctantly opened the door again.  
“If you help us, then I will let you play the guitar whenever you want, even at night.” - Brunet let go of the door handle and looked again into Robert's eyes.  
Punk grumbled a minute, but then frowned and said:  
\- And that without complaints later, understood? - Robert growled, and then spat on a palm and handed it to Chris.  
Johnson’s action caused a lot of negative emotions and especially disgust. He did not want to shake his slobbering hand, but in order to precisely fix the agreement, he still had to go for such an act. As it turned out, this bruiser does not like to wait and quickly grabbed Chris’s palm with his wet “paw” and shook it. Expressing all his discontent in one emotion, the brunette drew back his hand and wiped it on his jeans.  
\- That's agreed. There is one detail left. Come to me, I will explain everything. - Chris turned and slowly trudged to the door from his apartment.  
Robert went out into the corridor and closed the door behind himself, after which he followed Johnson, noticing the creak emitted by the prosthesis of a brunette.  
“You should grease him.” - Robert looked up when he noticed that Chris twitched.  
“I'm not up to it,” Chris said, not taking his eyes off the door that he began to open. “The fate of the world is more important than my miserable leg.”  
\- It begins. You should rest, do what you did. Uh, drawing. Again you will pity your pictures, and then you will return to the demons.  
Chris frowned and looked at Robert, stopping.  
\- Come inside already. - Finally said Johnson and trudged on.  
Chris visited Robert only a few times when he asked for something to be fixed. And now, in general, a ridiculous reason. He’ll never get tired of tinkering with stories about demons, and here, with a deal, try to escape. I have to listen.  
\- Robert, for your full protection you need to get a tattoo, like mine. Chris held out his hand to the punk, showing the symbol on the back of his hand.  
“Do you want me to have the same?” - Punk looked surprised at that.  
\- Yes I want to. This will provide you protection from demon control. - Chris calmly answered and looked at Sullivan, who nevertheless fell asleep while he was absent.  
“I agree on a tattoo only if it is on my ass.” - Suddenly betrayed by Robert and grinned.  
Chris sharply turned his eyes to the wood and frowned insultedly.  
\- A lot of fun, haha. Rob, this is not funny, the fate of humanity is at stake!  
“Either you do it on my ass, Chris, or I am left without tattoos.”  
\- OK, I'll do it. - Interrupted the brunette, calmed down. It seems that there was definitely some kind of catch, though Robert did not even suspect him at all.  
And the catch was this. Making a tattoo is a painful procedure. It was then that Chris and recouped for all sleepless nights. Robert will now need at least two days for everything to heal and to hurt, and to sit and be completely tormented. But Johnson, on the contrary, was pleased. The gloating was short-lived, about an hour, and after that he returned to his demons.  
“First thing you need to visit is this building,” Chris poked his crutch into the red circle on the map. - There we all scout. We’ll go from him to this. And so for all. Naturally, not immediately, we will rest, and then again.  
“We all won't fit on my bike.” - Robert noticed, stroking his sore ass.  
“I know that is why Sullivan will go with Maple there on a bicycle behind us.” - He answered and removed the crutch from the map.  
“Why do we need Maple at all?”  
“She has a camera that comes in handy.” As well as transport.  
Robert sighed tiredly and collapsed onto the sofa, sniffing and bouncing slightly due to aching pain below.  
“I hope that all this nonsense turns out to be true, and I do not believe this as the last fool.”  
“I have no reason to lie,” Chris muttered. “You will still see.”


	11. Family Matters

“So, again,” Chris muttered, bending over the map they had obtained in the school basement. “So far, we only know that Louis may be visiting one of these buildings in order to regain his strength.” Find the building - we will find the answer to the question of how to defeat the demon.  
“... If this demon exists at all ...” Robert coughed into his fist and crouched on Chris’s old couch.  
“You don’t really relax.” - the brunette looked at the punk and frowned. - Do not forget that we should go to my parents today.

“Why can't you get there by taxi?” - Robert got up and stretched, and then leaned on the back of the sofa.  
“I can, but why?” I now have a personal driver. Chris gently poked the end of the crutch into the punk's belly and smiled impudently.  
\- Uhhh! I actually agreed to take you only to those stupid buildings! - Robert jumped up from the couch and looked in surprise at Johnson.  
“Basically, the parents’ house is a building, which means ... ”Chris raised his eyebrows and looked away, then turned his attention back to Robert. “And that means you’ll calmly take me there too.”  
“I would have punched you well now, maybe I would have forgotten about my demons ...” Punk squinted, clenching his hand into a fist, which significantly alerted Chris.  
\- Robert, calm down. Take it, leave it and go wherever you want! Johnson cried out and backed away.  
Molis slowly began to approach the brunette, who absurdly tumbled over his back because of the books with which the floor was strewn. To have such a bull in the ranks of the “saviors” is, of course, good, but only if he is not ready to break you in half and then trample you.  
\- Calm down both! Maple was indignant, crawling between the guys. “At this rate, you will kill each other before the demon.”  
\- Yes, I do not care about the demon, let me kick this ass clever man! Growled Robert, glancing at Chris like a bull on a red canvas.  
\- Hush, Rob. Let’s do it when the world is not in danger. The girl sighed and looked at Sullivan, who was collecting books from the floor and stacking in a tower. “Robert, take Chris to his parents.” The faster we deal with this, the faster you will be free. Logically the same.  
“But it's just a waste of gas!” - Robert gently pushed Maple out of the way and lifted Chris from the floor, holding his whole leg.  
\- What the heck?! Let me go crazy! Chris cried, trying to hit the punk with his fist at least somehow, but the blows had absolutely no effect on that.  
Robert lifted the brunet higher, almost to his face.  
“Listen here, pooh,” the punk began. “I will take you to your parents, but if you pick at least once about demons, I will leave you on the road and leave.” I'm not going to listen to your babble even while driving.  
Chris pressed his head into his shoulders and swallowed, then nodded. Then Robert threw it on the sofa and went to the exit.  
\- So that in twenty minutes it will be already below my bike. You will be late - you go by taxi. - After these words, punk left the apartment, slamming the door.  
Maple helped Chris to her feet and handed her crutches.  
\- It would be better if you immediately went by taxi. You never know what Robert thinks up there ... - the girl said quietly and put her hand to her cheek, and then looked at Chris, who was completely pale with horror.  
Sullivan led him out of the trance, hugging him from the front.  
“He will not touch you, he will only scare you ...” the boy said and raised his head, continuing to hug the surprised brunette.  
There was nothing to do, you have to go with Robert. Of course, this will save a couple of dollars, which is undoubtedly a plus. But the fear that you will make a cake - no one canceled.  
Chris let out his usual long sigh and patted the boy on the head, and then turned and trudged to the room to change clothes and get ready to leave. But he stopped abruptly and standing still, turned to the guys and said:  
“While I will be with my parents, try to get more information about Louis.” More precisely, what he does. - Johnson thought. “It may help us and give some clues.”  
Maple grunted, then smiled and pulled Sullivan to her, throwing her hand on his shoulder.  
“You can rely on us.” My camera and Sullivan's rats will help here. - Gave out a girl and tightened her smile more. The actions and words of her friend aroused genuine enthusiasm in Bucher. They will be like detectives from those books that Maple read to him just the same.  
“Great!” Sullivan wondered and froze, continuing to imagine himself as a tough uncle from the pages that he investigated the most complicated cases.  
“Well, I'll be back in the evening, and you will tell me about everything you could find out.” - After these words, Johnson went into his room, leaving the guys alone.  
It is a pity, of course, that for such an important moment there is no long coat and hat of a deer hunter. Now they would be very useful to Sullivan to emphasize the image that he recreated for himself in his head. Of course, Chris has a coat, but touching it would be a bad idea. It’s better to put off this ridiculous undertaking and think about how not to fall into Louis's eyes.

More than twenty minutes passed, and Chris did not appear. But Robert was still waiting for him, although he could not give a damn and go about his own business, which is typical for him.  
“Yeah, why did it take so long, and ... Did he get stuck on the stairs or something?” - Robert snorted, peering inside the apartment, standing by his bike.  
After another five minutes of waiting, the brunette finally left the building, but already in a striped shirt, trousers and without her beloved hat, and her hair was neatly combed. It even surprised Robert.  
“I didn’t know that you know how to look like a normal person.” - Molis joked and threw a helmet to a guy.  
“Nice to hear that from punk.” - Johnson caught a helmet and put it on. It was much more difficult for him to walk without crutches, this explained why he had come at the wrong time.  
Robert sighed and took off his jacket, then threw it over the brunette.  
\- Put it on, otherwise you will get dirty. Mom won't like it. - The punk grinned and sat down on the motorcycle, put on his helmet, then removed his leg and stood upright so that it would be easier for the brunette to sit down.  
Chris rolled his eyes and put on his jacket, and then he perched on the back seat. The guy’s hands hugged Robert’s waist slightly so as not to fall off during the trip.  
\- Just do not drive too fast. I'm not you to play racing with death. - Johnson muttered, cringing.  
\- I can not hear you! Robert cried out, after which he turned on the ignition and squeezed the clutch.  
The dream of a quiet ride along the fields and forests has remained a dream. This damn punk was not a fan of quiet skating, he just had to push it to the limit so that the dust and stones scattered in different directions, and the cold wind beat him to the limit. But Chris only needs to wait, Robert will already slow down in the city, and for now, all that remains is to pray that he does not start looking for adventure on the fifth point.

Sullivan and Maple, meanwhile, were already guarding Jackson at his apartment. The girl leaned the plastic cup against the door and listened, and Butcher peered into the keyhole, hoping to consider something.  
\- He's sleeping. - whispered the boy and walked away from the door.  
“That's why I think it's so quiet there ...” Maple answered and looked at Sullivan.  
“He can sleep all day.”  
\- Well, let him sleep, but there are fewer problems.  
\- And Chris? - surprised Sullivan.  
“What about Chris?” Let's say it is. Jackson just slept all day and did nothing. Maple shrugged and walked away to the opposite wall.  
\- And what to do? - Butcher asked somehow sadly and tilted his head to the side. And I wanted to be a detective or a spy.  
\- You can go back to Chris and see his notes. And not only. He has a lot of strange junk, we will find something to do, you'll see. - Then the girl took Sullivan's hand and they went to the stairs.  
When leaving the basement, the couple stopped. Again, this vile old woman Gibson and her no less nasty cat - Snuffles. She always dragged this cat under her arm. It is difficult to say what breed he is, but it’s clear for sure that he is always always dissatisfied with the old woman herself.  
\- Oh shit! Maple whispered and frowned. “Now she will again begin to say that we, teenagers, are forever poisoning her life.” Of course, with dinosaurs, she probably had a great life!  
“Or to them ...” The coachman scratched his head and peered around the corner.  
“Try to distract her with rats, and then we'll slip through.”

Sullivan nodded and dilated his pupils. There was a quiet squeak and here a few rats started running under the old woman's feet, from which she screeched and dropped the cat from her arms, which flew to the floor and began to meow disgustingly, also running under the feet of the housewife in an attempt to catch rodents. From this scene, Maple giggled and ran quietly with Butcher past Gibson, and then scrambled through another staircase to the second floor.

Robert helped Chris get down from the motorcycle, and then get to his parents' house, otherwise the guy would have dragged an hour to the door without help. The brunette stood up and pressed the bell, then a pleasant melody was heard outside the door. He was opened by a tall man with black hair, on which gray curls made his way, and he was wearing a beige sweater. Brown eyes opened wider when he saw Chris, and then he smiled broadly and hugged Johnson.  
\- My boy! - the man exclaimed, pressing Chris closer to himself. “We thought you weren’t coming to us.”  
\- Dad! Let go, strangle it! - Johnson Jr. laughed, hugging the man in response, but after somehow got out.  
\- Robert Molis. I helped your son get here. - Punk spoke and held out a man's hand for dating.  
\- Martin Johnson. - The head of the family shook Robert's hand and walked away from the aisle so that the guys would pass. “Thanks for giving Chris a ride.” Come in, and then why sit there, on the street.  
The younger Johnson did not particularly like the fact that Robert would now sit at the same table with him, so would his parents, but he still said nothing about it.  
The parental home was pretty cozy, everywhere there were pictures of Chris, one might even say the stages of his growing up. It is noteworthy that in childhood the guy had whole legs, and already in his teens, a prosthesis was on the place of a whole leg.  
In the kitchen, at the table, there was a red-haired woman in a turquoise sweater, apparently it was Chris's mother. It hurts too much like their eyes. On the table were mugs filled with tea and apple pie, from which came an incredibly pleasant aroma.  
“Good afternoon,” the woman smiled sweetly and looked at the guys. - How was the ride?  
Everyone sat down at the table, except for Robert, who went in search of a toilet.  
\- Well, how ... With a breeze. Chris raised his eyebrows, stirring the tea with a spoon.  
\- Come on, tell me how you are doing? How are your friends there? Two girls, they were cute. - Martin looked at the youngest, and then sipped tea.  
“I don’t communicate with them anymore ... You see, they didn’t really like what I was doing, and so we finished our conversation ...” Brunet looked away and sighed. “But, sometimes I miss Azaria and Sierra.” It was really fun with them.  
\- What are you doing? Still ghosts? - Martin grunted and put his hand to his cheek.  
“Not that ghosts ... Demons ...” Chris mumbled and pressed his head into his shoulders, blushing slightly.  
The man choked, trying not to smile.  
“Now it’s clear why they fled.” - Still, the father laughed, making the guy blush stronger.  
\- Hush, honey. You completely embarrassed Voronenok. - Linda took Martin's hand, stroking her.  
\- Ma-ah, I asked you not to call me that! - The guy was indignant and rising from the table with a quick step left the kitchen.  
But Robert returned, looking at him in surprise.  
\- He will return. - Father grinned and smiled.

Maple and Sullivan did not waste time in vain. Pulling out a box of Chris's various notes from the closet, they began to examine them. There were not only drawings, descriptions and the like, but also fragments of newspapers and pages of various books.  
\- What is there? - the boy handed the Maple passage and tilted his head to the side.  
“It talks about the murder of a certain Megan Holmes girl who lived here.” The cause of death is described as an “accident”. This, by the way, Chris emphasized in red pencil. So it’s important.  
\- Let's ask Chris.  
“Yes, but when he returns.” In general, we should not delve into his things, but we must help at least somehow. - Maple noticed and got up from the floor.  
Sullivan jerked and also got up from the floor, and then left the room.  
\- Hey, where are you going ?! - The girl hurried after him, taking the passage from the newspaper to her pocket.  
When she left the room, Sullivan was already standing in front of her, but in a long coat of Chris and a brown hat with a yellow pompom.  
\- What are you doing? - Maple was surprised, examining him from head to toe.  
“I'm a detective.” - answered Butcher and adjusted his coat, which was quite large for him.  
\- Ah, good. Then, I am your assistant. Maple grinned, looking at the boy. - What is our task?  
\- The mysterious death of a girl. Sullivan put his hands in the pockets of his coat and squinted. - Need more information.  
“Then we continue to delve into Chris's notes.”  
The red-haired agreed and they returned back to the room, continuing to delve into the box.

Chris really returned to the kitchen, as his father said. The guy’s face was wet with water, as was his hair, and a couple of drops fell on his shirt, leaving spots there.  
\- And here is Voronenochek returned! - Linda giggled. - Your friend Robert told us about everything that you are doing now. Now we are waiting for pictures from you.  
The brunette looked in surprise at the punk, who was quietly drinking tea.  
“I think we will need to leave soon.” I'm sorry I could not stay, but I have a lot of clients. Then I will come to you with an overnight stay. - The younger Johnson sat down at the table and took his tea, starting to drink.  
“By the way, how did Chris lose his leg?” - calmly asked Robert, and then looked up from the table.  
Parents froze, eyes widening. Martin even dropped the mug from his hands. It was then that Chris realized that it was time to leave.  
\- Oh, that's all, we have to go. Customers will be any minute! I’ll come, I’ll call you, bye!  
Brunet abruptly got up from the table and grabbed Robert's hand, dragging him to the exit. Soon, they went outside. It was dark. The area was lit only by residential buildings and the moon. There were no lanterns here, no trees either, only those that were planted on the plots of their houses. The rest are fields.  
“How did I know that this question could bring them to the grave ?!” - The punk was indignant, looking at the gloomy Chris.  
\- Why did you blurt out? You so haunted my leg ?! The brunette frowned harder and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Robert said nothing and headed for the motorcycle.  
\- We're going home. - Finally said punk and put on his helmet.  
“That you well avoided answering, Molis!” Likely also put me nuts and told about demons! - Johnson cried out and trudged to the motorcycle.  
But there it was, the motorcycle abruptly took off and left, forcing the guy to start. Robert asked not to talk about this nonsense, but Chris got so excited that he started again. And what to do? Chris did not want to go to his parents and ask for money for a taxi. But walking on foot is like death. It only remained to sit on the ground and buried his face in his knees.  
So he sat for ten minutes until he heard the roar of the motorcycle again. Looking up, he saw Robert. Has he nevertheless returned for him? Punk took off his helmet and looked at Chris, grinning.  
“Well, what about success in finding someone who could give you a lift?”  
\- Shut up. Why are you even back? Johnson snorted and squinted.  
\- For you, Voronenochek. - Robert grinned. - I went to refuel. Sit down, or I’ll leave again, but I won’t return.  
\- Do not call me that. It's disgusting. - Then Chris got up from the ground and went to the motorcycle.  
Putting on his helmet, the brunette sat behind and the motorcycle rumbled further along the fields along the road.

When the guys returned, it was already quiet in the apartment, only the rats scraped somewhere under the steps. Robert went to his apartment, and Chris to his. But what a surprise it was when a sleepy and tired brunette discovered that his bed was occupied by sleeping Sullivan, who was still wearing a coat and hat, and Maple, who was hugging him, did not let go of a piece of newspaper. Chris pulled a blanket out of the closet and took off his coat and hat from Butcher, carefully covered the children, and then went into the hall, where he fell onto the sofa and fell asleep without hind legs.


	12. Love correspondence

The white, unfriendly ceiling began to crack, which is not surprising. In the house where Liddell lived, no one had done repairs for a long time. More precisely, in her room. There was no time, and no desire, from her aunt. No, to say that everything was in a catastrophic state is impossible. After all, tint, sometimes, but this does not save from leakage during a rainfall. We have to put the buckets, basins, wash the floor and paint the plaster again. Usually, this is Aunt Ashley-Hannah.  
Aunt Hannah is a chubby woman with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to say that she is kind, rather so, average. Spoiled all her hysterical character, but the family has long been used to it. What can not be taken away from her is a good cooking skill and a wonderful voice. Hannah once performed in a suburban opera, which has now completely collapsed and, they say, she is preparing for demolition. The performances could be found in old sepia tinted photographs and awards.

Lying in bed in the morning and staring at the ceiling was something mundane, until a small bastard burst in. How he liked to spoil literally everything. Starting from the birthday and ending with the usual gatherings with the guys that Ashley brought home. Even now, at such an early time, he burst into the room, again demolishing posters with the faces of handsome male models on his way.  
\- Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, get up, otherwise I will throw you some muck at breakfast! Ben cried, hopping up onto Ashley's bed, right in his shoes.  
\- Get out of bed, idiot! - The girl cried out and charged the boy with his foot right in the stomach, throwing him to the floor.  
\- Yes, I tell you now! - Fallen Ben frowned and rose from the floor, and then again jumped on his sister and grabbed his hair, starting to pull.  
Aunt Hannah rushed to the screams and squeals of the struggle and began to separate the guys.  
\- What is it! Quickly went down, otherwise everything will cool off and you will go hungry to school! - The woman scolded, holding Ben by the wrist.  
The boy certainly did not like this alignment and he again began to put pressure on pity, uttering sobs and sniffing.  
\- It's time to send this freak to the yellow house! Him there is the place, with the same monkeys like him! - the girl muttered, trying to hit the blond again.  
\- And you all to the zoo to the same mares! - Benjamin began to shove Liddel on the leg, but in response to getting the same kick, but from the girl.  
\- Stop! Enough! If you don’t shut up, then you will have a house arrest, which means that there are no nightly series for Ashley and no skating for Benjamin! Did you both understand ?! And now march down, I do not want to listen to you anymore! - Hannah let the guys go and put a hand to her face, gently squeezing the bridge of her nose, and then went down the stairs.  
\- When we are on the bus, I’ll throw you out of the window there, understand, dumbass? - Ashley whispered and frowned at the blond.  
“Yeah, catch me first!” - With these words, the boy pushed the brunette and jumping onto the railing, drove down, laughing disgustingly.  
Ashley did not have time to catch this asshole, so she crossed her arms over her chest and calmly went downstairs and then to the kitchen. The interior of the house was completely unremarkable, except that there was a beautiful fireplace, which was decorated with Aunt Hannah's awards and family photographs. The girl’s parents are away all the time, so she lives with her aunt and cousin. In general, to call it life is difficult. And all because of Benjamin. Their enmity has been going on for a year. Either he will do some dirty trick, for which Ashley is then ashamed, then he will say the wrong thing. Solid Hell! But when the aunt goes to work, the fun begins. This is the time when they can mate again, but now they can be separated only a couple of minutes before the school bell rings.  
Before eating, the brunette went to the bathtub to wash, comb her hair and, in general, put herself in order. I did not want to attract the guys with a nest on my head, and even more so without makeup. Usually, all this takes about twenty minutes, or even more. Today she’s even lucky, since Ben got up earlier, he was the first to take a bath and already managed to spend some time in it (and he spends a lot of time there. It’s hard to say what he’s doing, but most likely he’s just spending Ashley shampoos mixing them )  
“Well, it's a nightmare! With such a view, no one would look at me, except for some nonsense. Now I will touch up and that's it! Let's see, that guy from the parallel looked good, you need to start a conversation with him ...” Ashley thought while painting her lips dark lipstick.

The brunette left the bathroom already in her usual outfit, which made her something like a goth. But she had nothing to do with them, although she could. These guys constantly sit at school and smoke, but among them there are no handsome men, which means there is nothing to do with them.  
The fried eggs and bacon have already begun to cool, and a portion of Ben "evaporated" from the plate, so he tried to steal a portion from Ashley with a fork, for which he received a slap from Hannah.  
All that was missing was the orange juice that the brunette began to look for.  
“Today I’ll be back earlier from work, so don’t hope that you can pogrom here with your fights.” The woman said, standing by the mirror and putting on her petal-shaped earrings.  
\- Yes, this moron will surely leave for the park! Ashley pulled the juice from the top shelf and frowned. “Ben, you put the empty packaging back on the shelf again!”  
\- Don’t throw it away, I want to make a house for Dave out of this pack! - Ben got out from the table and grabbed a pack from the girl’s hands.  
“What the hell is Dave ?!” - Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.  
“This is the rat that lives in your room!” And I thought you knew about him. Of all the guys in your room, I like this one more! - Benjamin laughed out loud and bent over, holding on to his stomach.  
\- Phew! It’s like one rat wasn’t enough for me! - Ashley grimaced, but still sat down at the table, taking up breakfast.  
Ben stopped laughing and pouted offended, and then ran into the hall. Well, at least now you can breathe a sigh of relief, because he will not return to the kitchen. The skateboard itself, which Aunt Hannah hides in the hope that Ben will stop riding it, will also seek his protection. But the small one is too stubborn and will continue to cripple himself, since he does not ride as calmly as ordinary children. Thirst for tricks and stuff like that.  
When Ashley finally finished eating, she glanced at her watch and whined. The bus will be on the verge, so it was worth hurrying so as not to walk to school, or at least with other guys. So she ran upstairs and took her backpack, and then went downstairs again.  
“Aunt Hannah, I'm off!” - the girl said goodbye, and then hastened to leave, so that Ben would not follow her, otherwise a new series of troubles would begin.  
The school bus slowly stopped in front of the Liddell house. Petty jumped out of the living room window and hurried to the bus, putting on his helmet. Ashley only snorted at it and went inside. Noise and din reigned here almost always, which is not surprising. Todd was already sitting in his favorite place, somewhere in the center of the bus, and was occupying part of the seat for Ashley.  
"How nice of him, but it infuriates me that he is forever at the window ..." Liddell thought and walked inland, and then sat down near Todd.  
“Do you think Louis is coming today?” Morrison looked up from the window, looking at Ashley.  
“For a start, you should say hello to me!” - The brunette frowned. - Yesterday he was not, then today will be.  
“Why so sure?” He once missed a month. - the guy snorted and adjusted his glasses.  
\- Premonition. And today is Friday pizza, he will not miss it.  
\- Well, let's see. Todd stared out the window again.  
Jackson was already standing at the school and muttering to himself again. This used to surprise the guys, but now it’s familiar. He is strange and no one denies this. Especially those moments when he just went somewhere, and for a long time. But there is a benefit from this, no one in the school bullied the guys, because they were afraid to get later from Jackson. The same Philip, who somehow drove him out of the corridor so as not to touch Butcher, now walked with a bandaged hand, fearing Jackson.  
\- Is that you him like that? Asked Ashley, following Philip.  
\- Yes I. Yesterday I caught him from the school and kicked his ass well so that he would not blather anymore. - Patlat growled and squinted.  
“So you haven’t come?” Todd began rummaging through his pockets for something, but then he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked around. - Let's go to school, spit on the ready.  
\- To have less questions. - Jackson calmly answered and nodded to Morrison, then they began to go around the building, crouching under the windows, so that no one would notice them.  
It was ready a little. Three people, one was tall with long hair, the second was lower, but in a coat and with a bunch of chains, and the third, the lowest, was also bold.  
\- Let's get out of here. Louis snarled and squinted.  
\- Why? - calmly asked one of the informals and straightened his bangs.  
“You may not understand.” I told you - fuck from here to hell, fucked, until I got really angry. Although, it’s not for me after all to collect the fuck and the lack of brains on the asphalt ... ”Jackson slammed his fists, flexing them, and began threateningly to move to the top three. But the group nevertheless hastened to retire, not wanting to participate in the fight.

The gang sat quietly on the porch of the emergency exit and began to smoke.  
“So, for what reason are we sitting here and not going to class?” - Asked Todd, exhaling smoke from a cigarette.  
“I don't like Bucher's actions.” We need to do something with him. Louis answered and looked down at the floor.  
“What did he do that?” I know that he only drags rats and stinks like a mountain of manure. - Ashley grunted and threw the butt on the floor, putting it out with her foot.  
\- For some reason, he needed a map of the city. He also got in touch with that fucked invalid, ”Jackson frowned. “But he knows too much.”  
\- And what do you suggest? If this is connected with the murder, then I do not participate. - Todd got up the steps.  
“I'm not going to kill him ...” Louis smiled slightly.  
“I'm going to kill everyone who helps him.” - was heard in the head of a patly half-fish, after which he again made a serious face.  
“And yet, if Sullivan cares so much about you, then deal with him yourself.” - This is already said Ashley.  
\- Fine, I'll figure it out. Go to the lesson and say that I felt sick. I'll go and think about how best to fix this problem. - Louis got up and threw out a cigarette.  
Ashley and Todd looked at each other, and then went around the school. I really did not want to go to lessons, but there was no choice. But this had its advantages. Ashley will be able to talk to the guy that she liked so much, and Todd will correct the grades.  
In general, Todd and his studies are an interesting thing. If he did not run after the girls, but took up the mind, he could even be an excellent student. But nobody needs this, not even his father. His father is an important uncle, busy all the time, chatting with someone on the phone about something, and his little son is left to himself. But this does not mean that he completely scores at him, no. If Todd needs advice, then father will always find the time, but from this time only a couple of minutes and work again. Todd's mother left when he was only five years old. The father does not want to recall those events, but most likely, everything was too sad and this prompted the woman to leave.  
School days almost always went the same way, with the exception of those when the director arranged unnecessary concerts or competitions. Ashley and Todd participated a couple of times, but in the end, Louis took the award without even taking part. It’s possible that he later sold the awards and this would explain where he brought the expensive Lucky Strike cigarettes from.  
The pluses included the days when special dishes were served in the dining room. For example, spaghetti, pizza or sandwiches. On the other days: lasagna or fish dishes. It's funny that only on days with disgusting dishes did the guys start the slaughter with food and only the director stopped them, and then all the classes were cleaned. On duty often participated in these fights, and then lost this title forever.  
This school day passed without incident, no one threw food, no contests were scheduled. An ordinary boring day, of which hundreds. Exhausted only long and tedious lessons, by type: mathematics or science. But, good, tomorrow is Saturday and you can relax in peace. Every Saturday morning, Benjamin went skateboarding with friends and there was no need to worry about ruining the day. Yes, and Todd was lucky, his father will probably leave and it will be possible to spend time with some girl.

The sun warmed more than yesterday, despite the fact that it was autumn. But it was very beautiful when the rays hit the slightly yellowish wet foliage and they shone even more.  
\- Clearly, Ben has already driven off to his friends. Liddel snorted as she walked into the house, simultaneously closing the door behind her and dropping her backpack on the floor.  
She made such a conclusion, referring to the fact that the skate did not lie as usual in the middle of the hall along with the defense. And he did so often, but in the end, Aunt Hannah forced him to clean everything.  
“Just a second ...” Ashley whispered and squinted. There was a creak above, and then everything fell into silence again. This was probably the rat that the cousin was talking about.  
“Dirty offspring, you have no place in my room ...” the girl hissed and took a broom, and then began to climb the stairs up, trying not to make sounds.  
She stopped at the door and took a deep breath, then put her hand on the handle and frowned. Now you need to act quickly and not scare away the rodent. Once hit him and you're done.  
The door opened sharply, hitting Ashley against the wall, and Benjamin jumped out of the room, laughing loudly and holding something in his hand. The brunette screamed and pushed the door open, slapping the boy on the back with a broom.  
“Dumb-headed imbitsil, what the hell did you forget in my room ?!” - The girl was indignant and again waved her broom.  
\- Ha ha ha! Now you don’t drag the guys, but they write notes to you! - Benjamin continued to laugh, wagging a piece of paper in the face of Ashley.  
\- What is in your hand ?! - The girl made an attempt to take away the unfortunate piece of paper from the hands of a small geek, but he only deftly twisted.  
\- Yeah, your friend Todd left you a note here! - The boy climbed onto the railing and coughed into a fist, and then began to read aloud what was in the note. - "Dear Ashley, I have long wanted to confess to you, but I want to do it lich ..." - The boy did not have time to finish, as the brunette knocked him down the floor, trying to take the note away.  
\- Give it back, gnawing! She shouted, burning with anger and hatred.  
\- “... But I want to do it personally, see you at the lake on Monday morning!” Signature: Todd Morrison! ” - The boy screeched and cracked Ashley in the face with his foot, for which he received a blow to the forehead.  
\- I’ll tell my aunt, let go, you fool! - Ben whimpered, trying to get out of the elder’s grip, but she squeezed her hands on his forearms more strongly.  
\- Where did you get this note ?!  
\- She was lying on your table! - He was spinning, trying to throw Liddell off himself, but that grip now could only be compared with the grip of a dead man.  
\- Why did you even climb into my room, idiot ?! Ashley relaxed her muscles, but frowned harder.  
\- I wanted to visit Dave, let’s go! - Ben sobbed again and began to twitch.  
The brunette sighed and unclenched her hands, and after she grabbed a note and quickly returned to the room, slamming the door behind her.  
\- It’s necessary to go to the zoo ... Oh! That's exactly what I'll ask Santa for this Christmas! - after that, Benjamin fled to his room, to carry out his plan.  
The brunette leaned her back on the door and slowly crawled down it, looking at the sheet.  
“Really ...” she whispered with some surprise.  
She did not expect such a move on the part of Todd, but perhaps the recognition will be about something else, not about feelings. For example, that it was he who ruined a date with a guy from high school, and not Louis. Although, that would be stupid.  
Todd was waiting for the same note when he returned home. True, she was from Ashley, but with the same message. But if Liddell was perplexed, then Morrison was not even surprised. He had no doubt that Ashley could fall in love with him. In his opinion - he is the most handsome guy in the city and the dream of the whole school at least. Even one guy often glances at him, embarrassed.  
“True, I didn’t plan to meet with anyone else, but if she offers me something, then maybe ... I’ll think about it.” Todd grinned and set aside the note.  
He had a whole weekend to think about. But should they even come and admit something to each other?


	13. Waking nightmares

Dead leaves slowly fell to the ground, and then a cold wind began to drive them right at Johnson's feet.  
\- Chilly. - Chris said, and after he squatted down and took a leaf from the ground.  
The veins of the leaf were strange, they gave out a kind of red tint, as if real blood was flowing inside, but after a minute it froze. This happened with all leaves, although they retained their properties easily tear and rustle.  
“Strange, I've never seen anything like it.” You need to take a couple of sheets for analysis. With that, Chris finally raised his head and stood up.

If before that he was standing on his street, not far from the apartment, now he was surrounded by a dark and ominous forest. Like one of those creepy movies. But here, when you look at it with your own eyes, it becomes very bad.  
“We need to leave here already.” A strange place ... ”Johnson whispered, glancing across each growing shadow of the trees.  
The sun was already setting, and the forest was getting darker, absorbing everything into darkness. The moon gradually began to overflow in bloody tones, and leaf veins sparkled with a burgundy color.  
The scarlet light finally lit up everything. The trees changed and were crooked, black, and even the recent trill of birds gave way to disgusting howls of wind and an unknown knock.  
“What is going on here ?!” - Shouted Chris and began to look fearfully around.  
Breathing quickened, and steam poured out of his mouth. It is strange that the temperature has changed, but the guy was not cold at all. Various suspicious sounds began to grow, frightening the brunette more and more. Each terrible roar was replaced by a buzz or howl of some animal, but it is difficult to say which one. This nightmare prompted the poor man to fall to the ground, trying to shut himself out from the noise, curl up in a kind of clew and quietly whimper.  
Suddenly, all sounds ceased and there was silence. Frightened, Johnson opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly. The red landscape did not disappear, but the forest disappeared, and instead there was a field. Boundless red field. It was not just the effect of light, but really red plants, trees that flickered nearby, and shrubs. There were no stars, only the moon. The breeze came back, but was pleasant, easy. And all this was accompanied by silent silence. There were not even crickets or other nocturnal animals. Perplexed, Chris took a sitting position and began to look around.  
\- Clearly, I just went nuts. - Chris grinned and adjusted his hat, which slipped away in a fit of fear. - And then what? Talking cats? Red horses?  
The wind suddenly intensified, almost throwing Chris back into the grass, but he held on, squinting his eyes. The moon slowly began to turn to Chris. It turned out to be a huge red eye with a feline narrow pupil in the middle.  
\- W-what the ... - The guy stuttered and crawled back.  
There was a loud laugh, almost stunning the disabled person. As if a lot of people were simultaneously clawing in a large empty room.  
\- I have no cats and horses. But here is the demon ... - The pupil of the huge eye narrowed harder, turning almost into a crack, looking at Chris.  
This voice made its way to the bones. So loud, and to describe its sound is probably impossible.

Johnson was scared, he did not know what to do. I just wanted to get up and run home, crawl under the covers and sit there. But duty was more important, therefore, he frowned and looked at his hands. His symbols shimmered with all shades of red. This gave him the idea to raise his hands and cross himself, hoping that this “cross" would somehow influence.  
“I'm not afraid of you, demon!” Show yourself and accept your fate! - Shouted the brunette and rose to his feet.  
Gusts of wind only intensified, and the heartbreaking laughter of the demon again sailed through the entire field in a wave.  
“The brave ones always die first, Chris.” - After the laughter subsided, and the voice continued. “You cannot harm me.”  
The brunette frowned harder and stepped back without taking his hands away.  
\- I do not believe you. You powder my brains ... - the guy said and raised his hands higher. “This is all one big trap, and you are a demon.” You cannot be trusted ...  
After Chris’s words, everything was quiet again, but not for long.  
“Or maybe you are a demon, Chris?”  
The light from the eye became brighter, like a huge spotlight that was aimed directly at Johnson.  
\- What kind of nonsense ?! - the brunette was indignant and squinted.  
\- This is not nonsense. This is reality. - The same voice was heard behind Chris, but not so loud.  
Turning, the brunette cried out and fell back to the ground, crawling back in horror.

A tall, thin creature walked slowly behind him, leaving dark mucus on the grass. It was the same Chris, but black, the skin consisted of vile black slurry that dripped onto the ground and then poured red smoke. His whole body was strewn with vile scarlet eyes that watched Johnson's every move.  
“You are stupid, since you are going against me.” You don’t understand that you can join at any moment. - While the creature spoke, black liquid abundantly flowed from his mouth, falling heavy drops on the ground.  
-…No! Never! I won’t help you, piece of shit! - The guy cried out and tried to hit the substance with a prosthesis, because of which he simply got stuck in it.  
“You'll have to, Chris, if you don't want your friends and family to suffer.” - After these words, figures from black rubble got out of the grass, but now it was like Sullivan, Robert and Maple.  
“You dare not touch them, freak!” - Chris began to pull away the stuck prosthesis, eventually smearing in the mucus even more and getting stuck in it more strongly.  
“You do not realize that you are subjecting them to this fate yourself.” Because of you, they will become so. - The body of the false Chris stretched higher, as well as the neighboring disgusting figures of friends. “It's all because of you, Chris.” It is your fault.  
Johnson began to flounder in substance, shouting along the way.  
\- This is all a lie! - Desperately shouted the brunette, fearfully twitching and driving himself deeper and deeper.  
He continued to flounder, even when the slurry did not allow his hands to stick out. She became more and more, filling the whole field. These were the people. They were all vile, with glowing red eyes, and made disgusting squelching sounds.  
“You can still change everything, Chris.” Stop trying to kill me and everyone will remain safe and sound. - The creatures spoke simultaneously and synchronously, slowly spreading and merging with each other, filling the field stronger.  
Chris wanted to scream out of fear that there is strength, but his mouth was already completely in this mass, like the whole body. She slowly absorbed the guy into herself, not allowing her to move. So he just closed his eyes, mumbling and choking on tears.  
\- Think it over, Chris ... - After these words, the substance finally absorbed Brunet completely.  
It was impossible to breathe in it. It was definitely not water. There is no such substance in the world. Only as an analog - tar or resin. True, the guy did not care what it was. He was panting, he couldn’t flounder, his eyes could not be opened either. Perhaps this is the end. From the realization of such a thing, Chris became even worse, and he grumbled what he had strength.  
Silence again, only now due to vacuum conditions. Brunet stopped doing anything, humbly waiting for his fate.

But on the sides there was a muffled sound, as if someone was trying to shout, but he didn’t get it. Chris already thought that these were just hallucinations from lack of air, if the sound had not repeated, it’s even more discriminating.  
\- Chris! - Here again the call was repeated from nowhere, becoming louder.  
“Wh-what? .. Robert, is that you? ..” Chris mumbled, opening his eyes, and air began to flow into his lungs again.  
Before my eyes, everything was very blurry and bright, so the brunette simply did not understand anything and squinted, trying to come to her senses.  
\- Lord, I finally woke up! Shouted the punk, holding Chris by the shoulders.  
Johnson finally woke up and opened his eyes. He was in his room, on his bed, and in front of him was a slightly frightened Robert. Chris stared at him for a minute, and then slowly looked at the hands that were on his shoulders, and then back to punk.  
\- Ah ... Oh ... - Molis sharply jerked his hands from the shoulders of the one, and wiped it on his sweater. - You did not say that you have seizures, like a fucked one ...  
“Seizures? .. And where is the demon and the black ... Slurry? ..” Chris looked confusedly at Robert, and then under the covers.  
“Again you are for yours.” This is definitely not normal. - Robert frowned and turned away, staring at the wall, and then brought his hand to his mouth and squeezed, coughing. - Schizophrenic ...  
\- Y-yes, I'm not lying! - The guy threw a blanket on the floor and rolled over on his stomach, looking under the bed. “I was in a forest in a clearing.” And then a huge red eye appeared, and after ...

Molis sharply pulled Chris back by his whole leg.  
“It seems to me, but you're kidding me.” Only something is not funny to me. - Punk frowned.  
This could offend Chris, as is usually the case, but his perplexity was stronger, so he simply continued.  
“And there you were, but worse, and there were Sullivan and Maple!” - protested the brunette and looked distantly somewhere into the void.  
“I see ...” Robert moved a little further from the guy.  
“Just a second ...” Chris squinted and looked at the punk, looking him up and down. “And is it really all true? .. How do I know that it was a dream, and this is all real?”  
Chris put his hand to Robert's cheek and squeezed, pulling to the side, stretching his face, which caused a lot of discontent from that side.  
“Get off me, you moron!” - Shouted Molis and hit Johnson on the arm.  
Chris still let go of him, rubbing his bruise and frowning.  
“No, you're real.” On the one hand it’s good, but on the other it’s awful. - the brunette snorted, and then again looked at the punk. “What are you doing in my room?”  
\- Just come on without these suspicions. You scheduled a meeting yesterday, but you yourself overslept it and I went to check why it took so long. I’m coming in, and you are fighting in convulsions and screaming like a savage. And then he stopped breathing altogether. I thought I swallowed my tongue. - Robert crossed his arms over his chest. “I even slapped you a couple of times — to no avail.” And he began to try to scream. Well, I got it, sort of.  
“Yes ... Ahem, thanks for helping ...” Chris sighed and lowered his head slightly. “It must have been a bad dream because I drink a lot of coffee.”  
“So we no longer hunt demons?” Asked Robert joyfully.  
Johnson looked at him in surprise, raising his eyebrows.  
\- Are you kidding me ?! This is just a stupid dream. Now come out, I need to change clothes. - The guy removed the bangs from his face and watched as Robert was hiding from sight. “And tell the guys that I'll be ready in five minutes!” - He shouted after the punk.  
It’s hard to believe that everything was just an ordinary dream. Or unusual. One way or another, it no longer makes sense. It remains only to consolidate the facts from the dream and hope that everything that was there - will not materialize.

Chris took a deep breath and moved the chair on which the prosthesis was lying closer to himself and began to put it on. Robert sat on the sofa and crossed his arms.  
\- Well, how is he? Maple looked at punk and sat next to him.  
\- Already going to die, moron. Muttered Robert and frowned at the floor.  
\- In terms of? Cohen stared at him blankly.  
\- Yes, his dreams are “demonic,” some kind of bouts. All this is abnormal. He is strange.  
“But among people there are always individuals with oddities ...” Sullivan began, sitting on the floor and painting his notebook with a colored pen. - Without them, the world would become simply boring.  
Robert was silent for a while, and then looked at Maple.  
“I tell you, it's time to take him to a special place where he will find friends with the same ...” Maple closed her mouth and gasped.  
“You need to stop thinking that Chris is crazy.” Humble yourself or keep yourself. He is unpleasant.  
\- I do not care. - Robert muttered and removed Cohen's hands from his face.  
“Robert, I already said that the sooner we finish this, the sooner you will return to your business.” Maple laid her hands on her lap. “And besides, you have almost made friends!” Isn't it wonderful? - The girl smiled, looking at Robert.  
\- It's just wonderful, it bursts with delight. After all, I always dreamed of making friends with a crazy disabled person who is obsessed with evil spirits and coffee. The punk muttered grimly and turned away.  
“Your group has the name Zombies.” So, you also love evil spirits. - Maple noticed and got off the couch, and then sat down near Sullivan.  
\- At least you can see zombies. - Robert grinned. - As an example, I can give a dohlik. - Molis pointed to Chris, who finally left the room and looked at him uncomprehendingly.  
\- What? - Johnson was perplexedly looking at Robert and Maple.  
But they were silent, sometimes exchanging glances.  
\- Nevermind. - The brunette spoke and trudged to the middle of the hall, leaning on crutches.  
Today, he decided to put on his beloved blue T-shirt with a skull, above which there was a zipper. In general, he has a lot of things with skeletons: drawings, clothes, even a figure that hung on the windowsill. He didn’t braid his hair, it seemed he was in a hurry, he just combed it somehow.

Maple, what is known about Louis?” Given the last days. - Brunet stopped by the sofa, and then sat on it.  
\- Yesterday I saw him at school, and after he left somewhere. I tried to follow him, but he disappeared from sight. Moreover, pretty quickly. Maple turned to the sofa.  
\- And where was the direction from the beginning? - Chris drilled the girl with an interested look, waiting for an answer.  
\- Walked into the forest, and there - disappeared. - She answered, looking at her knees.  
“It looks like my theory was correct ...” The Brunet stood up from the couch. “He really walks somewhere at the behest of the demon.”  
\- Do not rush to conclusions. He can go there for other reasons. - Robert frowned.  
\- For example? Johnson turned to punk and raised an eyebrow.  
“Teens love to look for adventures on their ass, Chris.” - answered Robert.  
\- Jackson is not one of them, no matter how regrettable it sounds. - Johnson muttered and turned away.  
Robert snorted and did not prove his case. It would be useless anyway.  
\- Today we need to get to the first of the buildings. Perhaps there will be an answer to how to destroy the demon. - Johnson looked at Maple and Sullivan. “You will follow us on a bicycle.” And there we’ll figure it out. - Chris looked at the punk. - Let's go slowly so that the guys have time.  
Robert nodded meekly and got up from the couch.  
“We are leaving in twenty minutes.” Get ready, I'll make notes for now ... - After that, Chris went into one of the rooms and closed the door.  
“By the way, Rob, how did you even get into the apartment?” The door was shut. You didn’t climb out the window, right? Maple asked, looking attentively at Robert.  
“Chris left me a spare key to his apartment.” He first wanted to give you, but I live closer and I can quickly open the door. - He sighed and crossed his arms. “But where did he get another key?” Addison would not give him ... - Punk grunted and looked away.  
“Chris has a whole cabinet of secrets, haha!” Maple grinned. - Maybe someone helped him?  
“Maybe, but who?” Chris rarely leaves the house. - Robert removed his hands and straightened his jacket. “Only if David.” Strange guy, but funny. I came to my parties a couple of times, but I didn’t talk much to him. Incidentally, he lives in a neighboring apartment.  
“You need to ask Chris, it's better than thinking it over.” Maple thought.  
Robert nodded to her and walked to the wall, pressing his back to her, and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers.  
“I'll go get some sandwiches for now.” Surely we're hungry. - Cohan got up from the floor and went to the kitchen.  
“You can’t do it on Chris.” Not sure if he eats anything at all. You can collect air in a bag for him. - Molis grinned, glancing at Maple.  
“Not eating, but eating.” - Corrected the girl.  
“What difference does it make, anyway, it looks like a skeleton from his T-shirt.”  
Sullivan looked up from his notebook and looked at the very door where Chris had gone. The boy knows what kind of room this is, since he was already in it when Johnson first told him everything. But since he went there, it means that thoughts about the demon reappeared. It just makes no sense to go there, but according to him: he went to record something.

The red-eyed man got up from the floor and walked slowly toward the door, holding Fluffy by the plush hoof. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door, and then went inside the room, closing it behind him. Pictures from the last time became more. Most were smeared with black paint, while others had symbols. The coffee mugs became smaller, yet the brunette washed the part. It is noteworthy that the paint was not only on the canvas, but also on the walls. They also had symbols, though they were made as if in a fit of rage or madness. Sloppy, crooked and everywhere there were smudges.

\- Chris? - Sullivan spoke and stumbled forward, trying not to step on the next drawing.  
Johnson stood at the table and stared at the map, sometimes writing down something on a piece of paper. Finally, the Butcher got to him and examined the notes, and then the map. Places that were crossed out in red pencil appeared on the map, which he did not touch for the first time.  
Noticing the red-haired, Chris jerked and stepped back a little.  
“Oh, Sullivan, don't scare me like that ... What are you doing here?” - Asked Brunet and stared at the map again, moving to the table.  
\- You are nervous. - Butcher noticed out of place. “Robert said you dreamed something very bad.”  
\- Ah ... Yes, yes, but it is ... A normal nightmare. - He tried to brush aside the answer so as not to scare the kid.  
\- Would be ordinary, you would not be standing here. Sullivan tilted his head to the side, and his pupils became larger.  
“I don't like it when you do this ... It's pretty creepy.” - Chris sighed. “Yes, it's not just a nightmare.” Everything was so realistic. But ... I do not remember even half of what was there. Only the darkness at the end ... I tried to write down everything that I remembered, but it does not give anything. When we return, I will try to better deal with this. - The brunette put a piece of sleep recording on the stand and patted Sullivan's hair, which made him giggle.  
\- If you want, I will tell you everything in more detail later.  
\- Good. - The boy nodded in agreement.  
\- We need to go already. Tell Maple and Robert to go down. I'll be out in five minutes.  
Sullivan examined Chris and nodded again and left the room, leaving Chris alone again.  
When everyone finally gathered at the entrance to the apartment, it was decided to go first to Robert and Chris so that Maple and Sullivan would follow them. It seemed that the road was not very far to the nearest destination, but driving like that was torture. I had to ride along old forest paths along faded fields and lakes. Of course, it was all very beautiful, especially in the orange colors of autumn. It wasn’t even very cold like yesterday. There were no hints of rain either, which pleased Chris, for he didn’t really want to get wet.

Driving to the destination took about two hours, including stops. But they got closer to dinner. Not to the building itself, of course, but not far from it. The motorcycle will not pass further, as well as the bicycle. The building was visible, but it was surrounded by a swamp and fallen trees. It was like a temple, though already dilapidated. People have not been here for a long time, it seems.  
\- I was right, they did not begin to be put on the map, because this did not make sense. - Chris grinned and went forward, but then stopped and turned to the guys. “Well, what are you worth?” Come on, you need to inspect everything together.  
After that, everyone moved forward. True, when Chris had already begun to climb into the swamp, Robert yanked him.  
“You moron, you’ll go now and be left without a leg.” - Punk frowned.  
“And what do you offer me?” Fly over? - The brunette pulled out a hand.  
Robert rolled his eyes and raised Johnson, and then threw him on his shoulder and went ahead through the swamp, but then stopped and took Sullivan.  
\- So it will be faster. Maple, wait a while on the shore, I'll drag you too.  
Cohan nodded and straightened her backpack.  
Punk moved everyone to the opposite side of the swamp, right next to the building, and headed for Maple.  
\- A terrible place. - Bucher said, looking at the building.  
“It's amazing that it still didn't fall apart ...” Chris walked inside the building and closed his eyes, covering his nose.  
The smell of dohlyatina went all over the building. It’s hard to say exactly where it was so stinky, but one thing is clear, what died — lies here a long time ago.  
Maple didn’t want to go there for about five minutes, but nevertheless she pulled herself together and went in after her, closing her nose as well. Sullivan was the only one who did not pay any attention to the smell.  
“God, that’s scum ...” Robert muttered and closed his eyes.  
\- The smell comes from the cracks in the floor. So, there is something down below. Sullivan spoke and looked at Chris.  
The brunet grunted and began to inspect the walls.  
\- You need to find a lever or something else. - Johnson thought, touching the wall.  
Robert didn’t really want to wait in this stink until this ugly lever was found, so he beat his feet on wooden boards, breaking a hole, and then tore off the floorboards with his hands and threw it to the side. Indeed, there was a ladder, and the door opened thanks to a stretched thread. But it didn’t make sense anymore, since punk simply broke the passage.  
“Well, or so too ...” Chris coughed and looked at Maple. “It's dark there, we need a flashlight.”  
Cohen took off her backpack and set it on the floor, and then began to search for the thing Chris needed, and when she found it, she handed it a flashlight and got up from the floor.

\- Thank. - The guy took it and went to the stairs that led down, after turning on the flashlight.  
Everyone followed Chris, looking around. The staircase was not very long, as they soon went downstairs. Although the lantern provided some kind of lighting, it was not enough to see everything.  
“It smells worse here ...” Maple said, and wrinkled.  
\- You need to go on the smell. - Sullivan said, twitching Chris for his T-shirt.  
\- Why do you think so? We can go to the usual corpse of a rat or other animal that died here.  
“The animal’s corpse doesn't smell so good.” This one is sweeter. - answered Butcher and looked into Johnson's eyes.  
\- Well, let's smell ... - The brunette said hesitantly and the team went ahead.  
The stench gradually intensified and caused impulses of nausea in Chris, because of which he had to stop and wait for him to feel better. But after a couple of minutes they still went out into one of the large rooms. She was almost empty. Only a couple of old books in a strange language, and in the center stood a small runic altar.  
\- Corpse. Sullivan spoke and walked around the altar, and then pulled a decaying body from him, which already looked more like a skeleton.  
“God, well, an abomination, Sullivan, do not touch this shit!” Chris screeched and flinched.  
\- This is a girl. At least she was. - The coachman did not seem to hear the brunet, continuing to pick his body. “She lay here for six months, or a little less.” - Sullivan raised his head.  
Chris frowned a little, and then went up to the boy and looked into the body, and then jerked dumbfounded.  
\- This is Megan Holmes!  
Robert looked in surprise at the guy, and then at Butcher.  
“Some kind of nonsense ...” he muttered incredulously.  
\- The newspaper said that she died due to mysterious circumstances. And the corpse was never found ... - Chris stepped away from the body, clutching a flashlight in his hand.  
“She's not just here.” Especially at the altar. - The coachman got up from the floor and went up to Chris, and then directed his hands with a flashlight to the wall.  
Golden symbols sparkled from the flashlight on the wall, and the huge engraving that adorned the wall became more detailed.  
“Oh God ...” Chris whispered, opening his mouth slightly, as did Robert, who came closer to the guys, peering into it all.  
\- There is blood on it. Dark Sullivan spoke and looked at the altar.  
“So Louis got here earlier than us.” A long time ago ... - Johnson whispered and swallowed.  
\- If he came here, it means he did not complete the job to the end. - Sullivan frowned.  
\- We are returning home. Need to find more information about this. Maple, take a picture of it all. Today will be a sleepless night ... - Chris looked at the symbols on his hands, and then again at the altar.  
“What about books on the floor?” Take one? Maple asked, looking around.  
\- Tell me, I will find some that are more suitable for study. - Chris said and straightened his hair.  
Cohan nodded and raised her hand with a flashlight higher, lighting up the floor. The brunette began to shuffle between books, whispering reading their names, and then froze and took one from the floor.  
\- Found. I think there will be at least something in it. - Chris chuckled.  
\- What to do with a corpse? - Robert asked, arms crossed.

\- Nothing. The police can only stop us. - The brunette looked at the punk and put the book in Maple's backpack.  
\- But this already sounds criminal. - Punk muttered.  
Johnson rolled his eyes and looked again at the wall, and then raised his head. It turns out that all this time there was a large mural above their heads, in the center of which was a blurry black creature and many red spots. Chris flinched, widening his eyes. It all looked like a strange dream ...  
\- The one who was doing this was most likely also abnormal. - Robert said, examining the ceiling.  
“Getting out of here ...” Johnson whispered, stepping back.  
\- Chris? Maple turned to the brunette, looking at him in surprise.  
\- Right now! - He ordered and frowned.  
Black liquid slowly oozed from the walls, dripping onto the floor. Chris cried out and grabbed Maple and Sullivan by the hands and hurried to get out of this place as soon as possible, Robert walked behind, regularly looking around. No one understood what was happening and what Chris was so afraid of. The fact is that only the brunette saw the liquid, and the rest did not. But there was no longer any reason to be afraid, as the team left the ill-fated building.  
When the hall with the altar became quiet, like in the rest of the building, two blood-red eyes lit up in the corner, examining everything.

\- Fell down at last ...  
It was Louis's displeased voice. All this time he stood quietly in the far corner, where the light of the flashlight did not reach, with his eyes closed, so that the chances of finding him became negligible. And it worked - Jackson went unnoticed.  
“Why haven’t you driven these crazy Dodiks out of here before?” Growled Louis.  
\- Because I like to play with these miserable and helpless little souls. Here I decide when and what we will do, puppy, do not ask too many questions. - There was a roar in Jackson's head.  
\- Yes, I somehow do not care. Why is this fucking door not activated? I will soon bend completely without blood here with these rituals.  
\- You don’t need blood, you idiot. If you don’t have it in you, then you will not die like a dog, since I am in you.  
-Thank you, but I need blood for other things.  
“Hah, soon it will not be useful to you at all, my dear ... The door is activated only when the full moon rises, and it will happen tomorrow.” You added your blood earlier, it will help to activate the altar at the right time, and these miserable bugs, which all this time only got confused under their feet, break off. We will already be in another place ...

“I'm so tired ...” Chris said in a rumor, pouring himself coffee from a Turk.  
“So join us.” Then you will read this book. - answered Cohen.  
Sullivan and Maple sat on the floor, and Robert fell apart on the couch. There was some kind of horror on TV that was heard from the sounds. The light in the living room was turned off for the atmosphere. Chris himself was in the kitchen, watching this picture.  
Johnson looked at the coffee in the mug. More precisely, to part of his reflection, and then he sighed and went into the hall, sitting on the couch.  
\- What movie? - I asked the brunette more for show than of interest.  
\- Evil Dead. - Robert answered and stretched.  
\- Oh ... It looks disgusting. - Chris frowned and turned away.  
\- Are you afraid? - Molis smiled and looked at Johnson. “Everything is there as you like.” Corpses and evil spirits.  
\- I do not like it all. I love skeletons more, they are cool.  
“I like unicorns.” Sullivan turned to Chris and Robert, hugging Fluffy to himself.  
Maple giggled and hugged the boy.  
\- So cute! - The girl screeched, covering her eyes.  
Sullivan also closed his eyes. He liked hugs, especially from Maple.  
After a while, the film ended and the screen already had the usual white noise. The cassette was not on repeat and therefore the VCR required to remove it or turn it on again. But no one will do this, since Chris slept sweetly, resting his head on Robert’s lap, that he fell asleep in the same position in which he lay with his hand on his cheek, and Maple and Sullivan dozed off in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Russian author has not been updated since August of this don’t know when they are going to write the story again but I hope you enjoy the story so far and I hope the translation is okay for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Russian, I only Translated on an app so I apologize if some of it was confusing.


End file.
